Ric Auré : Affaire 2 : Bienvenue dans ce nouveau monde
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Seconde affaire de Ric Auré. Avec Lania Lenuza, une Gardevoir assez étrange car à moitié humaine et capable de parole, le monde de Ric Auré s'est écroulé à cause d'une trahison. Que doit-il faire maintenant ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie**

« Encore une nouvelle affaire pour vous, maître Ric Aula. » _murmure une voix féminine et douce alors que je lève la tête de mes nombreux papiers._

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler maître. » _rétorqué-je avant d'émettre un petit grognement significatif de mon mécontentement._

_Il faut dire qu'avec le peu de place que j'ai autour de moi, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je suis dans un bureau rempli de différents documents, livres, vêtements et autres affaires plus ou moins utiles. De même, il est difficile pour moi de me déplacer correctement dans tout ce fatras autour de ma personne. Enfin bon … Ce n'est pas le plus important pour moi._

« Mais je pense que c'est ainsi que je dois vous appeler, maître Ric Aula. »

« Je vais sérieusement me fâcher, Lania. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

_Lania est une Gardevoir qui m'accompagne maintenant depuis plusieurs mois. Oui, ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis installé en Inglaterre depuis … ces événements. Je me suis coupé du monde dans lequel je vivais depuis des années pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné ce que je faisais auparavant. J'ai ouvert ma propre agence de détective bien que je suis le seul à l'intérieur. Enfin, presque seul … Il faut dire que Lania est plus que spéciale._

_Elle est issue d'une série d'expériences dont je n'ai guère vraiment les détails. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est une sorte de mélange entre une femme et une Gardevoir. Ou plutôt, pour aller directement au but : elle a une poitrine généreuse et son corps n'est pas si différent de celui d'une humaine. Bref, d'autres soucis étaient présents quand je l'ai rencontrée la première fois mais ce n'est plus important dorénavant._

_D'ailleurs, je me nomme maintenant Ric Aula pour une seule bonne raison : le changement d'identité. Je ne veux pas que l'on sache que je suis encore vivant même si je me doute que c'est déjà fait. Ah … Mais voilà, je ne suis plus Auré mais Aula. Le changement peut paraître ridicule mais ce n'est rien du tout. Je vois Lania qui se penche vers moi, un dossier en main alors qu'elle me laisse voir son décolleté généreux._

« Lania, si c'est encore une tentative pour que je te retire tes menottes, je pensais avoir été clair à ce sujet : je refuse. »

« … … … Mais pourquoi cela ? Je ne pense pas vous faire de mal, maître Ric. » _murmure la jolie créature aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux bleus bien que sa peau soit entièrement blanche._

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre à ce sujet, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« S'il vous plaît, je veux vraiment être libre de mes chaînes. C'est monstrueux de votre part. Je ne compte pas en profiter. »

_Et alors ? Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Elle peut dire tout ce qu'elle désire, ça ne change rien à mon point de vue sur la question. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me demande une telle chose. Il faut dire qu'actuellement, elle ne peut faire que cela car elle est aussi faible qu'une humaine. Du moins, on peut dire ça comme ça. Et pour une seule et unique raison : les deux menottes roses qu'elle porte aux bras. Du moins, des menottes sans aucune chaîne entre elles. Mais elles sont terriblement efficaces puisqu'il s'agit tout simplement de retirer les pouvoirs de la Gardevoir mais aussi sa lubricité._

« Il en est hors de question. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui se passait la première fois ? »

« Je ne contrôle pas parfaitement les élans de mon corps, je suis désolée. Mais il s'avère que je pense réellement à vous et que je veux que vous soyez mon dresseur. »

« Ton dresseur égal ton amant. Et je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec une pokémon pour une raison aussi débile. Maintenant que tu m'as donné le dossier, tu peux retourner à ton travail. » _répliqué-je avec un peu d'énervement._

_Cela me fait un peu mal au cœur de la voir partir avec dépit et tristesse mais c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer et pas autrement. Je ne suis pas assez … dingue pour penser à une telle éventualité envers Lania. D'ailleurs, je me suis un peu renseigné sur cette Gardevoir et je lui ai demandé plusieurs renseignements à son sujet._

_J'ai dû les payer de façon assez … spéciale puisqu'il s'agissait d'un payement en nature et encore une fois, rien que le fait d'y penser me dégoûte. Enfin non, pas complètement. Disons que ce n'était rien de bien horrible ou vulgaire, c'était juste un enlacement prolongé. Je ne lui en avait pas donné plus. Mais ce dont je m'en voulais, c'était bien d'avoir ressenti de l'affection et de la tendresse … comme si j'avais serré une femme dans mes bras alors que ce n'était qu'une pokémon. Voilà tout. Mais ce qui était fait était fait._

_Et même si je trouve cela repoussant, je l'ai fait et je ne peux pas retourner en arrière. Mais maintenant, je sais des choses sur lesquelles je m'étais trompé. Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé d'écrire et de remplir des dossiers portant le nom des affaires que j'ai accomplies. La première concernant Lania porte le nom de « La perle Pokémon ». Mais voilà, Lania n'est pas la représentation d'une perle mais d'une pierre : La Lapis-Lazuli. Cela se voit au final dans ses cheveux et ses yeux. Une pierre bleue avec des parcelles dorées._

_Enfin … Ce n'est pas le plus important et j'ai autre chose à faire. Car oui, j'ai décidé de me renseigner au sujet de cette organisation qui a créé Lania. Du moins, qui l'a rendue ainsi. Je sais que je me rapproche peu à peu de son nom et à partir de là, je sais aussi que cela me permettra alors de connaître toute la vérité à ce sujet, du moins, de partir sur de nouvelles bases … saines ou non.  
><em>

_Ah … Je commence à fatiguer et quand je vois les nombreux dossiers devant mes yeux, je suis déjà fatigué avant même d'avoir commencé. Je ferai mieux d'abandonner pour la journée. De toute façon, je suis occupé ce soir. Je me lève de mon fauteuil avant de me diriger hors de mon bureau. La seconde pièce est toute aussi grande et sert simplement de réception où la Gardevoir fait son office. Elle m'aperçoit, ses yeux dorés sur moi._

« Où est-ce que vous comptez aller, maître Ric Aula ? » _demande-t-elle doucement._

« Comme d'habitude … Je vais voir mon informateur. »

« Voir votre informateur. Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela. »

« Hum ? Et en quoi ? Je suis libre d'aller le voir quand je le désire, Lania. N'oublie pas ta place, c'est compris ? » _répondit-je avec une pointe d'agacement._

_Même si elle est bien plus docile et calme qu'auparavant, il y a certains moments où elle réagit de la sorte et c'est plus qu'exaspérant. Je tente de me calmer alors qu'elle reprend :_

« C'est un fléau … Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas du double jeu ? »

« Car je lui fais confiance, contrairement à toi. De même, je vais être sur le point d'obtenir le nom de l'organisation qui t'a créée. Tu devrais être plutôt satisfaite. »

« Satisfaite ? D'être enchaînée alors que je voudrai être libre … et vous garder contre moi. » _murmure la Gardevoir avec un petit signe de dépit._

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ça, c'est problématique. Je me demande même si je ne devrais pas t'emmener voir un psychologue pour pokémons. »

« Et qu'il se pose des questions au sujet de mes seins ? Libre à vous. »

_Tsss ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me prendre la tête quand elle parle ainsi ! Je me positionne en face d'elle et elle m'offre alors une vue pigeonnante sur son décolleté. Mais ça ne marche pas, elle doit le savoir à force. Je frappe du poing sur le bureau à partir duquel elle travaille et reprend :_

« Si tu ne veux faire aucune amélioration, libre à toi de partir, c'est compris ? Je te rappelle ce que j'ai perdu à cause de ta petite personne ? Hein ? »

« Je ne voulais pas… que ça se passe ainsi. »

« Oui, bien entendu, mais ça s'est passé comme ça ! Tout simplement parce que tu es venu dans mon monde ! Je suis bien gentil mais il ne faudrait pas me pousser à bout ! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! C'est tout ! Tu dois me croire ! Je … Je veux juste … Je pense juste que tu es celui avec qui je dois me lier … »

_Et voilà qu'elle recommence à faire la petite Gardevoir timide. Dommage que je ne sois pas attendri. La mort de mon meilleur ami, celle du seul souvenir de mon père, celle de celui que je considérais comme un père, il y a tellement de choses que je peux lui imputer._

« On en a assez discuté à ce sujet, c'est clair ? Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, je vais m'en aller. »

« Ah ! Mais attends un peu … Tu seras là ce soir ? »

« Et en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? » _demandé-je avec une pointe d'énervement._

_Elle ne répond pas, ne faisant que baisser la tête. Tsss … Voilà pourquoi elle m'énerve des fois. J'ai pas envie de m'emporter contre elle mais on dirait qu'elle fait tout pour que ça soit le cas. Je passe ma main sur le sommet de son crâne avant de reprendre :_

« Je verrais de toute façon. Tu peux aller dormir si je rentre trop tard. »

« Dans ton lit ? » _demande-t-elle sans que je ne cherche à lui donner ma réponse._

_De toute façon, qu'importe ce que je dis, elle ne se prive pas pour y aller si je rentre trop tard. Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, ça ne s'arrêtera pas demain. Je quitte la pièce et donc le bureau dans lequel j'officie avant de marcher à pied dans les ruelles sombres de la ville de Landre, capitale de l'Inglaterre._

« Hey beau gosse, tu veux monter ? » _me demande une voix féminine._

_Encore l'une de ces femmes qui est prête à vendre son corps pour un peu d'argent … Argent qui partira de toute façon en grosse majorité chez ceux qui les dirigent. Néanmoins, je me retourne pour apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés de couleur brun. Elle est vraiment très peu vêtue, portant des bas de couleur noir, une mini-jupe vraiment très petite mais aussi un haut moulant et ouvert pour permettre d'apercevoir une partie de sa poitrine._

« Hélène. Comment vas-tu ? » _demandé-je avec un sourire._

« Tu montes ou tu vas me regarder comme ça ? »

_J'émets un petit rire avant de dire que oui. Elle m'emmène dans un immeuble, celui où elle officie d'habitude. Elle tourne la clé dans une serrure, m'invitant dans son appartement. Ou plutôt, l'endroit où … elle se vend. Je m'installe sur le lit alors qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle. Je tends mes bras pour que la jeune femme s'insinue à l'intérieur._

« Ah … Toujours aussi musclé … Et toujours aussi sale, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Disons que je transpire énormément dans ce bureau. Je me vois mal ouvrir la fenêtre et … »

« Ca ne fait rien. Tu veux prendre une douche ? Ca paraîtra plus crédible non ? » _dit-elle en rigolant alors que j'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête avant de demander :_

« Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner plutôt ? Ca sera encore plus crédible. »

« Arrête donc tes bêtises, Ric. Tu sais parfaitement que je refuse ça. »

« Et même si je cherchais à payer tes services ? Réellement, je veux dire … » _murmuré-je avec lenteur alors qu'elle détournait son regard émeraude._

« Je refuserai encore une fois. Tu vaux mieux que ça … Vas te laver maintenant. »

« Oui, m'dame Hélène. » _terminé-je de dire avant de m'enfoncer dans la douche._

« Et tu as intérêt à bien te frotter derrière les oreilles ! »

_J'éclate de rire à l'écoute de ses dernières paroles tout en refermant la porte derrière moi. La jeune femme va m'attendre de toute façon. Nous sommes quand même bien plus qu'un simple client et une « vendeuse » de charme. Oui … C'est comme ça que je conçois ma relation._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Utiliser son corps

**Chapitre 2 : Utiliser son corps**

« Est-ce que je suis assez propre pour toi ou non ? » _questionné-je la jeune femme._

« Hum … C'est passable, messire Ric Aula. » _me dit-elle avant de rire un petit peu. C'est vrai que la douche m'avait fait du bien mais bon … Généralement, lorsque l'on est avec une prostituée, c'est souvent pour l'utiliser … sauf dans un contexte bien précis._

_Je m'installe à côté d'elle, Hélène étant déjà assise sur le lit. C'est vrai qu'elle était attirante … enfin … Car je me l'imaginais sans tout ce maquillage qui était tout simplement horrible. Mais voilà, je ne veux pas trop lui en parler, de peur de la perturber._

« Euh … Sinon, quoi de neuf, Hélène ? »

_Je me sens plus qu'un peu stupide à poser une telle question. Mais bon, elle continue de me sourire, savant pertinemment que j'étais venu pour une bonne raison. Elle me souffle tendrement dans le creux de l'oreille, me faisant trembler :_

« Je n'ai pas encore ta réponse, Ric mais saches que je pense l'obtenir dans les jours qui suivent. Du moins, peut-être même cette nuit. Il semblerait que je sois de la partie. »

« Ça ne me plaît pas du tout de te laisser faire ça toute seule. Tu le sais parfaitement, Hélène. Et je prenais des nouvelles … pour savoir si tu allais bien … »

_Elle paraît surprise par mes propos. Pourtant, elle sait pertinemment que je ne suis pas là simplement pour l'utiliser comme indicatrice. Pourtant, des fois, j'ai l'impression que le courant passe très difficilement entre nous deux._

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je vais plutôt bien. Enfin, comme tous les jours pour une femme comme moi, c'est tout ! Y a rien de bien spécial, non plus hein ? »

« Oui mais bon … Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. Y a rien eut de mauvais aujourd'hui ? »

_Elle sait de quoi je veux parler. En tant que … péripatéticienne, elle est souvent confrontée à des personnes de toutes les sortes, même les pires. Mais même quand c'est ainsi, elle reste tout simplement muette et ça m'exaspère ! Ça m'exaspère plus que tout !_

« Pas de plus mauvais que les autres jours, Ric. Tu arrêtes de me couver ? »

« Je ne te couve pas, je me renseigne tout simplement sur ton état, rien de plus. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je disais, tu me couves. Je n'ai pas l'air d'être une gamine si t'as pas remarqué encore hein ? Peut-être que tu pourrais profiter un peu de ce que je suis si t'arrêtais de me coller autant. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« C'est vrai ce que tu me proposes ? Fais attention car je risquerai de te prendre au mot et tu le sais parfaitement, Hélène. » _terminé-je de dire alors qu'elle continuait de me sourire. Elle savait aussi bien que moi que ça ne servait à rien. Je n'aurais jamais son corps … et cela pour une raison qui m'est obscure. Une raison qui m'énerve au plus haut point d'ailleurs … mais je préfère ne rien dire et juste la regarder. Ça me suffit amplement._

_Nous nous regardons pendant de longues secondes sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne la parole. Il vaut mieux … ne rien dire du tout et laisser la magie … Ah mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ? Elle me repousse faiblement avant de se relever :_

« Dès que j'ai du nouveau concernant cette bande de connards, je te contacte. »

« Fais attention à toi … C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

_Elle me rigole au nez mais elle sait que je suis plus que sérieux à ce sujet. Pourtant, la jeune femme se relève, me disant qu'il vaut mieux que je parte dès maintenant avant que d'autres prostituées ne la soupçonnent. Je cherche à l'embrasser sur les joues mais elle me refuse même cela. J'ai l'air pathétique … vraiment pathétique._

« Aller, bonne route, tu connais le chemin, je crois non ? »

« Oui, oui … Tu as mon numéro, Hélène, non ? » _demandé-je, espérant lui faire un peu plus de conversation que ça au cas où. Elle me répond calmement :_

« Bien sûr que oui, espèce d'idiot. C'est juste mon portable qui change à chaque fois que je t'appelle, pas envie de me faire gauler par ces imbéciles. »

« … … … Si tel est le cas, essaye de me prévenir au cas où. Merci. »

« Ouais, bien entendu … Si j'ai une embrouille, autant que j'en emmène d'autre avec moi. T'as vraiment des idées connes des fois, Ric … Mais merci. »

_Merci ? Je veux lui répondre mais elle a refermé la porte de l'appartement entre elle et moi. Voilà … C'est ainsi que ça se passe la majorité du temps. Je me sens … seul … des fois. Je mets les mains dans les poches avant de quitter l'immeuble, saluant brièvement une prostituée qui monte avec un client. Muni de mon imperméable et de mon chapeau, je ne suis pas reconnaissable et heureusement, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait plus d'ennuis._

_Je vais rentrer à la maison, ça sera mieux. Du moins, la maison … Le misérable appartement qui me sert de logement. Il faut dire que jouer les détectives, ce n'est pas ça qui rapporte le plus. Heureusement, je ne suis pas alcoolique ou fumeur, loin de là même. Bon … Il faut que je rentre … mais je ne suis pas motivé._

« Je suis sûr qu'elle en a profité … pour être dans mon lit. Je sais aussi ce que ça veut dire … Pfff … Ces bracelets roses sont vraiment inutiles des fois. »

_Je me parle tout seul pour avoir une conversation même si je sais que c'est particulièrement stupide et risible. Ah … Bon ! Assez perdu de temps ! J'accélère le mouvement, me rendant dans mon modeste appartement avant de tourner la clé tout doucement. Je pénètre chez moi, regardant autour de moi._

_C'est ça que je déteste chez Lania : En dépit de tout ce que je dis, elle fait tout pour que mon existence soit la meilleure. Le ménage, le repassage, cette idiote de Gardevoir est bien trop intelligente. Et moi ? Et bien, je la laisse dormir sur le canapé bien que j'ai un lit à deux places. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le canapé est vide._

_Je vais d'abord dans la salle de bains … ou plutôt la salle de douche et des toilettes avec un lavabo pour se laver le matin. Rien que ça … Je m'observe dans la glace, poussant un soupir. J'ai vraiment une sale tête : l'anxiété de laisser Hélène tout seul me met dans un sale état. Bon … De toute façon, je suis vraiment trop fatigué. Je retire mon pantalon et mon haut, restant simplement en T-shirt et caleçon._

_Je m'insinue dans mon lit, mettant une main devant la bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. J'ai plus que sommeil avec toutes ces bêtises et j'ai vraiment envie de dormir. Je ferme les yeux, prêt à aller chercher le sommeil avant de sentir de petits mouvements de l'autre côté du lit. Puis rapidement, comme si la créature s'était déplacée à la vitesse de l'éclair, une poitrine généreuse se colle contre mon torse._

« Tu as mis beaucoup de temps à revenir, Ric. »

« Et toi, puisque tu ne dors pas, tu peux visiblement quitter mon lit. Tu aurais pu dormir tranquillement si tu avais été de me sauter dessus. »

_Je la repousse assez sèchement alors qu'elle ne peut pas lutter contre ma force. Il faut dire que même fatigué, je suis assez costaud pour repousser une créature sans ses pouvoirs psychiques. Je tourne mon visage vers elle, ses yeux dorés me regardant avec envie._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voir une humaine qui vend son corps à autrui ? Et non à toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas de mon corps ? Moi, je ne serai qu'à toi … Jusqu'à la fin … Et rien d'autre. »

« Assez … Je te laisse une chance de dormir encore avec moi dans le lit pour ce soir. Tu vas de l'autre côté, tu n'ouvres plus la bouche et tu dors. Je suis trop fatigué pour chercher à parler avec toi et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre. »

« Si tu me donnais les clés des bracelets … Tu serais le plus heureux des hommes, je ferai tout pour que ça soit le cas, Ric. Je peux te le promettre. » _me souffle-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. Je la repousse une nouvelle fois mais avec plus de force, l'entendant crier._

« Assez ! Vipère ! Ne me force pas à te frapper, c'est compris ? Dégage de ma chambre ! »

« Je pensais que … Tu voulais un peu de chaleur … »

« Oui mais d'une humaine, pas d'une expérience ratée génétiquement, un mélange de femme et de pokémon ! Maintenant, tu me laisses tranquille ! »

_Malgré mes dires, elle ne quitte pas la chambre. Elle s'installe juste à l'autre bout du lit, comme je lui avait conseillé quelques instants auparavant. Je suis prêt à lui dire de définitivement partir mais je me retiens._

_Je me dis que ce n'est pas de sa faute … Elle est gentille et agréable comme créature … Comme cette Lockpin qui n'avait rien compris de sa nouvelle condition … Mais non, cette Gardevoir était plus intelligente qu'une simple Lockpin. Mais à cause de ces expériences sur son corps, voilà le résultat … Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Je m'endors avec ces idées noires alors que je ne remarque pas que Lania se rapproche plus discrètement qu'avant._

_Le lendemain, réveil en sursaut alors que j'entends quelques ronronnements de plaisir contre moi. Je vois la moitié du corps de Lania avachi sur mon torse. Elle a le sourire aux lèvres. Purée … J'ai l'impression d'avoir une pokémon avec moi. Enfin, l'un des chiens … comme un Caninos ou un Ponchien._

_Dommage que cette créature juchée sur mon corps ne ressemble en rien à l'un d'entre eux. Je la repousse mais beaucoup plus doucement qu'hier soir. Je ne vais quand même pas faire preuve de violence envers la Gardevoir non ? Je me montre plutôt doux et prévenant avant de la mettre au milieu du lit._

_C'est vrai que la chaleur de son corps est quand même bien … agréable mais non, c'est une pokémon. Je me relève, fronçant les sourcils alors que j'ai du mal à me lever. Je ferai mieux d'aller directement dans la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche s'écoule sur mon corps après que j'ai retiré mes habits pendant que j'entends la voix de Lania de l'autre côté de la porte :_

« Maître Ric Aula, je suis prête à partir quand vous le désirez. »

« Pas le moins du monde. Tu vas te laver avant. » _m'écrié-je avant de quitter la douche, mettant une serviette autour de la taille. J'ouvre la porte, la Gardevoir rougissant à ma vue. Ah mais quel idiot … Je n'arrange vraiment pas la situation. _« Sous la douche, dès maintenant, Lania. »

_Je me montre froid et autoritaire pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne rigole pas avec cela. Elle hoche la tête avant de s'engouffrer sous la douche à son tour. Je la vois retirer sa robe blanche et tout ce qui compose sa tenue. Etant à moitié-humaine, ça ne m'étonne pas mais je suis déjà prêt à sortir de la douche._

« Maître Ric Aula, où avez-vous mis le shampooing ? »

« Normalement, il doit être à côté du verre qui a nos deux brosses à … »

_Je m'arrête dans mes propos, marmonnant quelques paroles insultantes alors que je vois le sourire de Lania. Elle a sorti la tête de l'autre côté du rideau … mais aussi le haut de son corps. Elle sait que j'ai pu voir … ce que je n'avais pas à voir._

_Je prends mon portable, remarquant que j'ai reçu un appel en absence d'un numéro que je ne connais pas. Je l'emmène à mon oreille, appuyant auparavant sur plusieurs boutons pour pouvoir écouter ce fameux message._

« Triafa … Blurps ! »

_Un message bref … mais dont je reconnais la voix : Hélène ! Autant le premier mot me permet d'apprendre ce que je recherchai depuis des mois autant le second … J'ai l'impression qu'elle a souffert … comme si elle était en train de vomir. Qu'est-ce que ces enfoirés lui ont fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dû faire pour obtenir cette information ?_

« Voilà, je suis toute propre, maître Ric ! » _dit en rigolant la Gardevoir qui sort de la douche, propre comme un sou neuf. Pourtant, elle perd son sourire en voyant l'air énervé qui est peint sur mon visage. Je peux obtenir ce que je désire mais à quel prix ?!_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un allié de la justice

**Chapitre 3 : Un allié de la justice**

« Je dois appeler quelqu'un, Lania. Tu restes là-bas et tu ne me suis pas. »

« Ce n'est quand même pas … » _commence-t-elle à demander, prête à montrer un peu de sa jalousie. Néanmoins, je lui rétorque sèchement :_

« Arrête un peu tes bêtises, espèce d'idiote. Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne peut pas être Hélène. La raison est simple : elle n'a pas de numéro fixe. »

_Je l'entends pousser un petit soupir de soulagement qui m'agace. Je hais quand elle fait une telle chose, ça m'énerve plus que tout le reste. J'ai mon portable en main, m'éloignant de cette Gardevoir un peu trop jalouse avant de passer mon coup de fil._

« Casior à l'appareil. » _répond une voix dans mon appareil._

« Casior ? C'est Ric Aula. C'était pour prendre un peu de vos nouvelles et surtout donner un peu des miennes si ça ne vous dérange pas. » _réponds-je en cherchant à garder mon calme pour éviter de penser à cette imbécile de Gardevoir. Celle-ci a réussi à me mettre sur les nerfs et je ne vais pas supporter plus longtemps tout ce qui se passe._

« Ah ! Ric ! Enfin tu es là ! Je pensais que tu avais eu de sérieux soucis ! Tu ne m'as pas téléphoné depuis plus d'un mois. Je pensais vraiment au pire en ce qui te concerne ! »

_Au pire ? Je ne suis pas mort donc il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de cela. De même, l'appeler peu est une chose pour être sûr que nos conversations ne sont pas suivies. Mais bref, ce n'est pas le plus important et je commence à reprendre la parole :_

« Casior, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de discuter de ma personne. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai finalement pu mettre la main sur le nom de cette organisation … qui a causé tellement de dégâts dans la ville. »

« Hum ? Soit … Donne-moi donc ce nom et je lancerai une rechercher intensive en ce qui les concerne, tu peux en être sûr et certain, Ric. »

« Triafa. Je n'ai pas d'autres données à ce niveau mais je pense que c'est la piste à suivre et qu'elle est très bonne. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre car mon informateur se met souvent en danger pour obtenir ces informations. Je suis désolé. »

_Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne peux pas donner le nom de mon informateur, ou plutôt de mon informatrice. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre en danger Hélène qui en fait déjà tant pour moi. D'ailleurs, elle en fait tellement mais elle ne demande rien en retour. Ça m'exaspère, ça m'exaspère plus que tout car j'ai l'impression de profiter d'elle. J'aimerai tellement profiter d'elle d'une autre façon mais elle m'en empêche à chaque fois._

« C'est … exaspérant à la longue. »

« Hum ? De quoi donc, Ric ? Le fait de nous entraider ? Je pensais que tu préférais quand nous allions nos forces ensemble. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et j'ai été content de savoir que tu allais bien. » _m'annonce la voix dans mon portable._

« Et moi donc ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait me répondre … mais après avoir vu ton nom sur ces pages, j'ai préféré lancer un coup de fil le plus vite possible. »

« Casior ? Casior ? C'est bien toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? Je suis si heureux de savoir qu'au moins quelqu'un va bien ! »

« Ce n'est pas très drôle de se moquer de moi, Casior. » _murmuré-je avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix. Il venait de répéter exactement ce que j'avais dit à l'époque. M'enfin, ce qui était fait était fait et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé à chaque fois que j'entends sa voix. Du moins, la grande majorité du temps._

« Par contre, Ric … Je suis désolé … mais je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé leurs corps. »

_Voilà pourquoi à certains moments, je préfère ne pas écouter sa voix. Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête à un être invisible en face de moi avant de reprendre :_

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Tu sais, je suis partisan du « tant qu'on n'a pas vu le corps, ils sont en vie. » mais en même temps … avec ce que j'ai vu en face de moi … et ce qui s'est passé, je ne me berce pas trop d'illusions non plus. »

« Ne fait donc pas ceci … Tu ne peux jamais savoir … Peut-être qu'ils sont en vie, si tel est le cas, je l'espère pour toi, Ric. » _me répond Casior à travers l'appareil. Je me sens obligé de changer de sujet pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi._

« Sinon dans la ville … Qu'est-ce que ça devient ? L'épuration est en marche ? »

« C'est pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierai pour parler du travail que je fais … mais c'est en très bonne progression. Les personnes autour de moi sont de toute confiance et je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de vérifier derrière moi quand je sors. »

« Tant mieux … Tant mieux alors … J'avais peur que ça ne change rien … après tout ce qui s'est passé … C'est … bon à savoir. » _murmuré-je en poussant un soupir de soulagement._

« Tu sais parfaitement que depuis le temps, je suis devenu le maire de la ville non ? En plus d'être la plus éminente personnalité policière. C'est pourquoi cette ville deviendra ce que nous avons désiré tous les deux … Non … Ce que les véritables justiciers ont toujours voulu qu'elle soit : un havre de paix et de sécurité. »

« Je l'espère tellement, Casior. Je l'espère tellement … »

_Je ne suis pas las mais soulagé, comme il peut l'entendre. Je suis plus que soulagé de savoir que tout va bien à l'heure actuelle. Si seulement c'était possible que ça soit le cas de mon côté aussi … mais ce n'est pas ça, loin de là même._

« D'ailleurs, comment se porte cette … Gardevoir ? Lania, c'est cela ? Avoir une créature aussi intelligente à tes côtés, capable de raisonner, ça doit être assez spécial non ? De même, comme elle est en relation avec cette Triafa, il faut que tu la protèges à tout prix. »

« Pour être spéciale, elle l'est … Je confirme ça. » _dis-je avec ironie. J'aurai préféré avoir une Gardevoir un peu plus normale … sous toutes ses formes. Je reprends : _« La conversation va être bientôt ter … »

« Auparavant, je préfère te dire quelque chose. Du moins … Que j'estime être assez important. » _me coupe calmement la voix de l'autre côté._

« Hum ? Et c'est quoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. Ah bien entendu que tu vas me le dire puisque c'est plutôt important. »

« Fais attention à toi … Sérieusement. Autant un policier a de la chance d'avoir des « amis » autour de soi, autant un détective privé est livré à lui-même la majorité du temps. Tu n'as personne sur qui tu peux compter. Si tu te fais remarquer, ce n'est pas la police qui sera visée mais simplement ta personne. Le courroux des criminels ne sera pas aveugle mais ciblé. De même, si tu as trouvé des informations sur cette Triafa, tu peux t'attendre à ce qu'elle réagisse en conséquence et se mette sur ton dos. »

« Ca ne sera pas le mien mais celui de mon informateur ! Désolé mais je dois quitter maintenant, Casior ! Je ne peux pas perdre de temps ! »

« Hey, mais attends, Ric ! Rappelle-moi quand tu as du nouveau ou inversement ! Tiens-toi toujours prêt à recevoir un coup de fil ma part, c'est compris ? »

« Oui, oui ! Merci bien, je note ta proposition ! Je dois m'en aller, sérieusement ! » _dit-je avec zèle avant de couper la conversation. C'est bien ce que je pensais … Hélène risque d'avoir de gros problèmes ! Il faut que je lui mette la main dessus le plus vite possible. Mais en même temps, je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant et il faut que je passe à autre chose._

_Je retourne à mon bureau, du moins, c'est ce que je tente de faire car dès l'instant où je pénètre à l'intérieur de la pièce où Lania officie, celle-ci me saute au cou, poussant des petits cris de joie. J'ai envie de la repousser mais elle me regarde tendrement de ses yeux dorés, chose un peu surprenante et je la laisse parler :_

« Ric … Pendant que tu parlais au téléphone, j'ai décidé de tout finir … Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Tous les appels sont passés, tous les dossiers sont classés, tout est rangé et ordonné. »

« Hein ? Et bien … Euh … C'est une bonne nouvelle donc ? »

_Je suis étonné du son comportement mais elle semble être sincère. C'est un peu surprenant quand on connaît ce dont elle est capable, surtout après ces petites « attaques » assez récentes. Elle semble vouloir quelque chose … mais elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne l'aura pas. Du moins, pas de mon côté. Mais en contrepartie, ne rien faire est contraire à mon étiquette. Avec douceur, je tapote doucement le crâne de la Gardevoir, soufflant tendrement :_

« C'est très bien, Lania. C'est très bien même. »

« Dis, Ric … Tu ne veux pas retirer mes bracelets s'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît … Ça serait vraiment très gentil de ta part si tu me récompensais comme ça …. » _murmure-t-elle avant de passer un doigt le long de mon torse, rougissant faiblement. Elle espère m'amadouer mais ça ne marche pas ainsi avec moi. Néanmoins, je la repousse gentiment avant de répondre :_

« Ça ne sert à rien, Lania. Tant que tu n'aurais pas fait des progrès comportementaux, tu peux toujours espérer sans rien obtenir en retour. »

« Mais Ric, je suis une Gardevoir ! Je mérite quand même d'utiliser mes pouvoirs non ? »

« Si tu étais … normale … Or, avec ces protubérances, tu ne l'es pas. Avec ton caractère nymphomane, non plus. Je suis désolé mais c'est ainsi, Lania. Ne soit pas aussi agressive physiquement, cache plus tes formes et peut-être que j'envisagerai un jour de te retirer tes bracelets … Ce n'est bon pour personne. Tu es sans sécurité … sans pouvoirs et … »

« Si tu me libérais de ces bracelets, je pourrai alors me défendre. » _me coupe-t-elle, sachant que je faiblis un peu dans mes pensées._

« Et surtout utiliser tes pouvoirs pour me forcer à copu … Je préfère ne même pas dire ce mot car il me donne envie de vomir. »

« Est-ce que je suis si horrible que ça ? Je pensais … enfin … Non. »

_Non ? Je la regarde avec un peu d'étonnement. Elle a finalement accepté l'idée que je ne compte jamais faire quelque chose avec elle ? Si elle progresse sur cette voie, je peux envisager sérieusement de lui retirer un bracelet dans le futur. Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée puisque je peux avoir besoin de renforts … et que je sens qu'au final, Lania doit avoir des pouvoirs bien plus grands que les autres créatures de son espèce._

« Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, Lania … Mais pour l'instant, il en est hors de question, c'est aussi simple que ça, d'accord ? »

« … … … D'accord, Ric. De toute façon, c'est toi qui a les clés et tu es le seul à savoir où elles sont. Je ne te volerai pas … et je ne te forcerai pas non plus. »

_A la bonne heure ! Je suis plus que satisfait de la conversation. Par contre, je me libère finalement de son étreinte. Il ne faudrait quand même pas pousser non plus. J'ai beau m'être montré gentil, il y avait certaines limites. Maintenant, je devais essayer de retrouver la trace d'Hélène pour savoir si tout allait bien ou non._


	4. Chapitre : Jalousie maladive

**Chapitre 4 : Jalousie maladive**

« Bon … Lania, tu peux rester à la maison pour aujourd'hui, c'est compris ? »

« Pourquoi ça, Ric ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Normalement, si tu me demandes ça, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de travail qui t'attends, non ? » _me demande la Gardevoir d'un air méfiant. Mais sincèrement, pour qui est-ce qu'elle me prend ?_

« Tu n'es pas ma petite amie, Lania. Tu n'es qu'une Gardevoir, une simple pokémon. Je tiens à te rappeler ta place, c'est compris ? Ne me demande plus jamais ça sinon, je risquerai de m'énerver assez violemment la prochaine fois, c'est compris ? »

« Je posais … une question en toute innocence. Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir où tu vas ? »

« Eh bien, tu peux être « jalouse » d'une humaine puisque je vais tout simplement retrouver Hélène pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. »

_Je lui réponds plus que sèchement. J'en ai assez de ce comportement de la part de la Gardevoir et je sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement avec elle. Il n'y a pas d'autres méthodes pour qu'elle comprenne que ma vie privée ne la concerne pas. Non mais … Des fois, elle peut être agréable à regarder mais d'autres fois … Quelle chieuse !_

« Ce n'était que pour savoir. Tu es libre de ta vie … »

_Je la sens un peu amère mais qu'importe. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur le sort de cette pauvre petite Gardevoir épeurée. Si je l'ai prise avec moi à l'époque, c'est bien parce qu'elle est spéciale. Je m'occupe d'elle, elle s'occupe de moi mais rien de plus. J'ai l'impression qu'elle attend vraiment bien … plus de moi. Or, je n'ai rien à lui offrir de la sorte. Surtout pas une petite péripétie sexuelle et des galipettes. Sincèrement, avec une Gardevoir ? Bon, encore … Il faut le reconnaître : Elle n'est pas vilaine, loin de là. C'est une créature humanoïde à la base et bon, de la sorte, ce n'est pas aussi laid que ça doit l'être. Mais si je pense comme ça, alors, j'en fini pas, je testerai avec une Lockpin et ainsi de suite ! Par contre, il en serait hors de question que ça soit avec une Mackogneur. Celle que j'ai vue il y a de cela plusieurs mois, son image est restée gravée dans ma mémoire._

« … … … Ric. »

_Je sors de ma torpeur et de mes pensées pour voir qu'elle s'est encore collée à moi. Purée ! Elle n'arrête pas ou quoi ? Je tente de la repousser mais elle s'accroche désespérément à moi, reprenant d'une voix plaintive :_

« Si j'étais pas si humaine, tu m'aurais laissé t'enlacer hein hein ? Si je n'étais pas aussi collante … et si attirée sexuellement … tu m'aurais laissé t'enlacer ? Je sais que les Gardevoirs font souvent ça à leurs dresseurs, c'est dans leur nature ! »

« Si t'étais une Gardevoir, est-ce que tu l'es ? Je ne crois pas. Du moins, pas une Gardevoir normale. Et même si c'était le cas, je trouverai ça gênant de voir une Gardevoir aussi obsédée à l'idée de m'enlacer. Si tu veux bien, maintenant, j'ai un rencard. » _répond-je alors qu'elle arrête finalement son étreinte. Peut-être que le message est bien passé ? Si seulement … c'était le cas. Je préfère encore partir avant qu'elle ne recommence._

_Sur le chemin qui me mène à l'endroit où Hélène officie d'habitude, je regarde mon portable. Aucun coup de fil de la part de Casior, il fallait que je m'en doute de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude d'en avoir. Puis bon … Casior était devenu le maire de la ville, il avait donc d'autres responsabilités en plus de celles habituelles à un policier._

_J'arrive jusqu'à la ruelle où Hélène se trouve quotidiennement bien que je ne l'ai pas aperçue ces derniers temps. Je ne peux pas la forcer à me voir même si cela m'attriste de savoir qu'elle fait un tel travail … J'aimerai tellement l'arrêter, l'en empêcher mais bon …_

« Hey beau gosse … Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

_Je me retourne pour apercevoir la plus charmante demoiselle que je n'ai jamais vue. Aujourd'hui pas de maquillage, pas de tenue très courte, pas de haut pigeonnant, non, rien de tout ça. Juste une femme … au naturel. C'est comme ça que je la préfère._

« Ça serait avec joie, jolie damoiselle. »

_Je tends mon bras qu'elle récupère avec amusement. Nous allons nous promener pour aujourd'hui et je ne veux surtout pas être dérangé par quiconque ! J'ai décidé de l'emmener ailleurs, loin de cet endroit où elle « travaille » quotidiennement. Aujourd'hui, c'est le centre-ville avec toutes les boutiques qu'il possède._

« Tu en penses quoi de cette robe ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle t'irait très bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop … Tu comprends, je ne sors pas vraiment habituellement … »

« Sauf aujourd'hui car c'est exceptionnel alors aujourd'hui, tu te comportes comme une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec ses envies, ses désirs et toutes ces choses. »

_J'essaye de me montrer autoritaire mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire Je n'arrive pas à me mettre en colère avec elle contrairement à une certaine Gardevoir. D'ailleurs, celle-ci occupe un peu mes pensées à mon insu. Elle ne pourrait pas être ailleurs que dans mon esprit ?_

« Tu as l'air ailleurs … Ric. Je me disais : Tu ne m'as jamais présenté cette fameuse … Lania. A quoi ressembles-t-elle ? Je crois savoir que tu habites avec elle. »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée … qu'elle te voit et inversement. Je t'ai déjà dit à quoi elle ressemblait et en même temps … ça ne me plaît pas vraiment. Allons-nous installer à une terrasse. Je ne connais pas très bien Landre et les coutumes inglataises. Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose. »

« Cette Gardevoir doit être quand même bien spéciale non ? Mais je suis heureuse que tu me considères digne de confiance … C'est même l'une des premières choses que tu m'as dites lors de notre seconde rencontre. »

« Hahaha. Ah … Notre première rencontre … puis notre seconde pour gagner ta confiance et inversement. Au moins, j'étais sûr qu'avec de telles paroles, tu me croirais. »

_Elle émet un nouveau rire et je tente une approche discrète qui consiste à lui prendre la main. Je la sens d'abord me repousser, puis me caresser les doigts avant de les serrer entre les siens. Je suis heureux, je suis un homme heureux en ce moment même._

_Assis autour d'une petite table alors que nous avons chacun une tasse de thé accompagné de quelques viennoiseries, je l'observe avec tendresse. Nous ne nous parlons pas … mais j'aimerai tellement la convaincre de venir avec moi. De faire un autre métier, je n'aurai aucun remord, aucun scrupule à éliminer la personne qui tire les ficelles … Car oui, étant une prostituée, elle ne peut pas de débrouiller seule._

« Tu es encore plongé dans tes pensées, Ric Aula. Tu penses à quoi ? A cette Lania encore une fois ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas … Tu me parles souvent d'elle. »

« Tu exagères … Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. J'ai juste parlé un peu d'elle et de ses folies. Tu sais, sans vouloir dénigrer ton métier, tu t'y connais bien mieux que moi en caractère de ce genre et c'est pour ça que je t'en parlais … pour essayer de la calmer Mais enfin bref, je ne pensais pas à ça du tout, Hélène, je te le promets. C'était surtout sur le fait que tu étais magnifique aujourd'hui et que je tenais à te le dire. »

« Et bien, voilà une remarque des plus charmantes de ta part. »

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire après tout ce qui a été dit entre nous. Elle en sait tellement à mon sujet et inversement … Mais bon, je lui fais entièrement confiance … et inversement ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression de commettre une faute professionnelle … sauf que maintenant, je suis libre de mes choix et de mes actes._

_Nous finissons notre thé avant de se lever. Nous allons encore promener, main dans la main. Lorsqu'il est l'heure de se séparer, je tente une nouvelle fois une approche discrète pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle me repousse tendrement, murmurant :_

« Ne sois donc pas si pressé, ça ne servirait à rien. »

« Je prendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra. Je te le promets. »

« Soit … Je l'espère. Tu m'accompagnes ? » _me demande-t-elle._

_Pourquoi poser une question dont elle connaît la réponse ? Nous quittons le centre-ville pour nous rendre dans le quartier où elle habite … et travaille. Je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la quitter … Il doit y avoir un moyen … Un vrai moyen de …_

« Et bien, merci beaucoup pour la petite balade, c'était agréable, Ric. » _dit calmement Hélène alors que j'esquisse un mouvement pour la retenir, bredouillant :_

« Attends un peu, Hélène. On a encore du temps non ? »

« Malheureusement, non … Nous n'avons pas de temps. Je suis désolée … mais nous nous reverrons … comme d'habitude. » _termine-t-elle de dire avant de me laisser seul. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si vide ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de faire subir la même chose à Lania ? Elle veut obtenir quelque chose qu'elle n'aura jamais. Comme moi … Je sens que je ne pourrais jamais acquérir Hélène. Pourquoi ? Une prémonition ?_

_Je décide de rentrer chez moi. Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, je me sens calme et apaisé malgré tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Ah … Si seulement cela pouvait durer plus longtemps … beaucoup plus longtemps. Je tourne la clé mais dès l'instant où je fais un premier pas, une ombre blanche et bleue me saute au cou, cherchant à m'embrasser sur les lèvres._

« Ric ! Ric ! Retire-moi ces fichues menottes ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

« Et moi, si tu me relâches … »

_Je tente de continuer ma phrase mais elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je suis obligé de mettre une main entre ma bouche et son visage pour qu'elle évite de l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle est encore plus agressive que d'habitude ! Et je ne parle pas d'une agressivité perverse, mais bel et bien d'une autre forme … de violence._

« Tu me racontes ce qui se passes avec toi ou quoi ? »

« J'en ai marre ! VRAIMENT MARRE ! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! »

_Ah ouais ? Et c'était quoi ça alors ? Mais elle avait un comportement plus qu'humain … et enfantin. Je la repousse et je lui ordonne de se calmer. Jalouse de qui ? D'Hélène ? Elle n'a pas à l'être car elle n'est qu'une pokémon et pas une humaine ! Qu'elle se mette ça dans le crâne ! Elle est différente ! Rien à voir avec les autres ! PFFFF ! Ma journée est finalement gâchée encore une fois par cette créature. Je dois penser à m'en débarrasser._

_Ailleurs, dans la chambre qui lui servait de « lieu d'accueil » pour ses clients, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns prend un portable, regardant sa liste de messages. Après lecture, elle commence à tapoter sur le clavier numérique avant de prendre la parole :_

« Vous m'avez laissé un message, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce pour faire comme d'habitude ? Mon corps est entièrement prêt … »

« Tu amadoues la cible, tu utilises tes charmes, tu lui laisses un « cadeau » comme tu sais si bien le faire et ensuite, tu disparais et ça se met en marche quelques jours plus tard. »

« Ouais, ouais … Je connais les consignes habituelles. Donc, on opte pour la version qui met du temps … pour éviter toutes les traces. C'est un gros morceau ? » _demande la jeune femme, poussant un profond soupir hors du téléphone._

« Si je te demande de faire ça en douceur, c'est pour une bonne raison non ? »

« Ouais … Je m'en doutais … Bon … Je me mets en piste d'ici quelques heures, le temps de me préparer … physiquement on va dire. »

« La cible t'attends, tu diras que tu viens de la part de la Triafa. Si ça ne passe pas, tu citeras mon quatrième nom. »

_Ouais, ouais, elle sait, elle sait. Elle coupe la conversation, grommelant un peu. Encore une mission à accomplir. Dommage pour sa cible, elle risque de ne jamais s'en relever._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Divers trafics

**Chapitre 5 : Divers trafics**

« Toujours aucun coup de fil … Ca commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne devrai pas pour autant. » _murmuré-je avec une petite pointe d'énervement._

« Il faut être patient. Monsieur Casior est sûrement occupé à obtenir des informations qui pourraient vous être utile, maître Ric. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet de ce maître ? Tu as du mal à comprendre ou quoi ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolée … Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire … Mais je vous voyais un peu énervé, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous dire cela. »

_Oui, bien entendu, je m'en doute. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas ça. Mais bon … Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, je ne le nie pas. Mais bon … Je suis un peu fatigué de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris en ce qui concerne Helene. Je tourne en rond avec elle sans jamais avancer, ça me fatigue et je suis las. J'ai tellement envie d'aller plus loin mais elle m'en empêche. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas d'elle car elle est « sale » ? Mais pour moi, ça ne change rien du tout._

« Ric ? Pourquoi ne pas accomplir quelques missions pour penser à autre chose ? N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ? J'espère que oui … Ça serait bien mieux. »

« Hum ? En clair, tu me demandes de faire mon travail, c'est ça ? Merci bien de cette remarque de ta part, je note ta proposition et ensuite, je pense que … »

« Ce n'était pas une remarque, juste une idée comme cela. Je ne pensais pas à mal. »

_Oui, bien entendu, je le sais parfaitement. Elle tente de faire des efforts depuis déjà quelques jours. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle la mette en veilleuse car sinon, je risque d'être très méchant à son encontre. Ainsi, si elle ne se calme pas ou ne montre pas un caractère exemplaire, elle y passe._

_Elle semble avoir remarqué que je pose mon regard sur elle et même si elle se penche un peu pour m'offrir la vue de ses seins, elle n'a pas cette lueur perverse qui l'anime. Il faut dire qu'avec ces menottes qui l'empêchent d'être exaltée mais aussi d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle est aussi douce qu'un Wattouat._

« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée … »

« Hum ? Oui … Bien entendu, non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, loin de là même. Je pense qu'elle est très appréciable. Il faut bien travailler pour vivre de toute façon. »

« Est-ce que … je peux t'accompagner si ça ne te dérange pas ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que je suis un peu étonné. C'est bien elle qui propose cela ?_

« Tu serais plus un boulet qu'autre chose. Tu ne sais même pas quoi faire. »

« Alors, tu peux toujours m'apprendre cela, non ? Pourquoi pas ? Ne refuse-pas, s'il te plaît. » _m'implore-t-elle de ses beaux yeux dorés. Oui, je ne nie pas qu'elle soit belle._

« Mouais. Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu mais comme les premières missions, il s'agit d'histoire de maris ou de femmes cocus, je pense que tu peux venir. Aller, en route, on ne perd pas de temps. »

_Je la voix faire un grand sourire éclatant, comme si elle venait d'apprendre la plus fabuleuse des nouvelles. Il lui en faut vraiment peu à cette Gardevoir pour être heureuse. A croire qu'il suffit juste que je lui adresse la parole … Je vais finir par penser que c'est un peu gênant tout ça. Je ferai mieux de me concentrer au lieu, j'ai des missions à remplir._

_Assise à côté de moi dans la voiture, elle a ses deux mains posées sur ses jambes. La ceinture de sécurité est en diagonale, logée entre sa poitrine alors qu'elle regarde la route sans un mot. On pourrait presque lui donner le bon Arceus._

« Ric, je crois qu'il faut que tu regardes la route, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui, t'en fais pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je regarde d'autre, de toute façon ? »

« Tu m'observes depuis le début. Est-ce que le fait que ma ceinture de sécurité soit mise de la sorte te dérange ou non ? Si tu me dis qu'elle te dérange, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je la positionnerai autrement. Mais je suis contente quand même que tu me regardes, ça me fait dire que tu penses quand même un peu à moi. »

« … …. Tu es folle ma pauvre fille, il faudrait sérieusement que tu arrêtes de penser de la sorte, tu risquerais d'être plus que déçue. »

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répliquer de la sorte. Ce n'est pas dit méchamment, loin de là même mais bon … C'est ainsi et pas autrement. Bon … Alors, cette fameuse histoire de mari cocu qui me demande des preuves de l'adultère de sa femme ?_

_Hum … Et bien, ce n'est pas très joli. Nous devons nous rendre dans un endroit que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement : les bars à putes. Je recouvre fortement la poitrine de ma Gardevoir, lui demandant de ne pas la montrer. Lorsque nous pénétrons dans l'un d'entre eux, normalement où se trouve ma cible, elle me chuchote :_

« Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de la voir, Ric. »

« Et bien alors, qu'elle reste camouflée à l'intérieur alors. Je ne veux pas que les gens sachent que tu es spéciale, c'est compris ? »

« Je suis seulement à toi. » _murmure-t-elle avec tendresse avant de prendre mon bras pour le coller contre elle. Elle vint dire avec douceur : _« Comme ça, ils ne s'approcheront pas de moi, d'accord ? Ils vont sûrement te demander si tu veux une salle privée avec moi ou toutes ces choses … et en même temps, je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. Mais surtout … Je ne veux pas être seule dans un tel endroit. »

« Ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, tu crois que cet endroit me plait ou quoi ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas … Je le sens mais en même temps … Je suis un peu inquiète. Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment ces endroits … Je suis juste amoureuse d'une personne : toi. »

_Hum ? Jolie déclaration mais bon, qui n'avait aucune raison d'être puisqu'elle était une pokémon. Mais j'avoue que la sentir aussi fragile est plus mignon que je ne le pensais. Je la garde auprès de moi pendant toute la durée de la mission, observant discrètement ma cible et prenant des photos et des preuves comme quoi, il rend sa femme cocue. Pauvre femme … Moi, j'aimerai tellement en avoir une à aimer._

« Messire ? Voudriez-vous boire avec votre … amie ? »

_Une serveuse m'hèle alors que je fais un geste négatif de la main. Non, non … Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de boire. Je me sens à nouveau mal quand je vois ces pokémons à moitié humains. Pourquoi une telle création ? Une telle abomination ? N'avaient-ils aucune décence ? Sincèrement, c'était tout simplement horrible !_

« Ma petite Gardevoir, nous devons nous en aller. » _dis-je alors que Lania joue son rôle._

« Garde … Gardevoir ! » _réponds-t-elle avant de venir m'embrasser sur la joue et de se montrer très câline. Ah la garce ! Mais en même temps, elle n'en profite pas plus que ça. Je joue le jeu en lui caressant le crâne, quittant cet endroit malsain._

_De retour dans la voiture, je regarde la petite caméra que j'avais prise avec moi. Tant mieux … J'ai des photos des preuves de l'adultère, de même, cette personne était assez riche et occupait un poste important. Il se peut que je reçoive une prime plus grande que normalement._

_Et c'est le cas ! Le lendemain, alors que Lania m'accompagne, toujours avec une partie de son anatomie camouflée pour éviter les soupçons, la femme cocue me récompense. Et autant dire que je ne m'attendais pas à autant. Hahaha … Drôle de pensée puisque je me répète._

_Pourtant, je vois Lania qui ne sourit pas. Nous nous en allons alors que je remercie la femme. Avec un liquide comme ça, c'est vraiment la joie. Je n'aurai même plus besoin de travailler pour la journée normalement ! Ce n'était … que du bonheur comme on dirait chez moi !_

_Je m'installe dans la voiture mais je regarde à nouveau Lania. Il y a un problème. Elle semble dubitative et inquiète. Ce n'est pas normal. Je lui montre la liasse de billets que j'ai en main, un sourire aux lèvres mais rien du tout._

« Bon, tu vas arrêter de faire la gueule ou alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons nous rendre dans le secteur industriel ? Il va y avoir un transfert de drogues … mais aussi d'organes. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle n'a plus toute sa tête ou quoi ? Je la regarde avec incrédulité, cherchant à savoir de quoi elle parle. Elle me surprend et m'étonne … mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. J'attends plus d'explications, celles-ci arrivant rapidement de la part de la Gardevoir._

« Et bien … Pendant que tu discutais avec cette femme pour récupérer ton argent, j'ai regardé autour de moi. Comme elle ne s'en est pas douter car je ne suis qu'une … pokémon, j'ai observé les environs et j'ai vu différents papiers. Je pense que si tu avais regardé cela, elle aurait essayé de les cacher mais … »

« C'est très bien, Lania. C'est vraiment très bien. Mes félicitations. »

_Je lui caresse le sommet du crâne avec douceur. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée que de la garder avec moi. Même si elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs, elle est visiblement capable d'en avoir bien plus dans le crâne qu'on ne le croit._

« Je fais tout simplement ça … pour toi, Ric. Tu le sais bien. »

_Je le sais parfaitement même … mais non, elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle désire. Peut-être que je vais quand même réfléchir à l'éventualité de lui retirer l'une de ces menottes roses … enfin bracelets maintenant. Même si elle n'a qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs … Hum._

« Allons-y donc … Tu sais exactement où ça se trouve. »

« Je connais l'adresse, Ric. » _me répond t-elle. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une illusion ou alors, elle me tutoie ? Bien bien bien … Y a des progrès fulgurants depuis qu'elle est à mes côtés. On va pouvoir faire quelque chose d'elle !_

_Bon, c'est un peu méchant ce que je dis mais je commence à avoir un peu d'affection pour elle. Si elle continue sur cette voie, je vais y réfléchir. Oui … Mais pour l'instant, j'ai une nouvelle mission à commencer ! Un trafic d'organes et de drogue ? Je vais m'en mêler ! C'est plus mon côté policier qui rentre en action que mon côté détective. Nous voilà dans la zone industrielle alors que nous arrivons devant plusieurs entrepôts. Je descends de voiture, prenant mon portable._

« J'appelle les policiers. Je ne veux pas commettre de bêtises comme … »

« D'accord, Ric. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul. Nous les attendons ou non ? » _demande Lania alors que j'hoche la tête négativement. On n'a pas vraiment le temps d'attendre hein ? Y a bien plus important._

_Une nouvelle mission … Je ne pense pas que cela a un rapport avec la Triafa mais qu'importe. En même temps, Lania est avec moi. Je devrai peut-être retirer l'un de ces bracelets ? Seulement si tout tourne très mal. Mais bon … Avec de tels renforts, ça risque d'être plutôt facile comme prise._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Attaque aérienne

**Chapitre 6 : Attaque aérienne**

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée, Ric ? »

« Ça l'est … mais seulement si on se montre discret. Tu restes auprès de moi et tu ne bouges pas si je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation, d'accord ? »

_Je n'aime pas me montrer trop autoritaire mais des fois, quand il le faut, il le faut hein ? Bon … Nous avançons avec furtivité à travers les entrepôts. Ce qu'avait dit Lania se confirma rapidement : des véhicules, de nombreux véhicules sont présents un peu partout dans la zone. Et des hommes et des femmes sont présents aussi … comme des pokémons._

_Problématique … Très problématique … Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'utiliser mes pokémons pour cela. Question de principe : après la perte de mon ami fidèle, j'évite d'utiliser des pokémons sauf quand c'est nécessaire. Bien entendu, j'ai deux nouveaux pokémons donc je m'occupe affectueusement, ce qui rend d'ailleurs un peu jalouse Lania … Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent ou risquent leurs vies._

_C'est aussi simple que ça. Je tiens à ce qu'ils s'en sortent. Avec Lania, nous arrivons à nous approcher de trois personnes qui discutent entre elles. D'après leurs propos, ce sont des petites pointures mais qu'importe, je veux savoir ce qui se passe réellement ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup plus._

« Alors … Paraitrait que là, on est juste ici pour faire l'inventaire ? Y a vraiment besoin d'autant de monde ? Ça ne serait pas une blague par hasard ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Les ordres sont les ordres, je ne suis pas là pour savoir ce qui se trouve là-dedans ou non. De toute façon, on va devoir se rendre au port en pleine nuit. Là-bas, les autres nous attendront pour qu'on leur file toute la marchandise. »

« Ah ouais la marchandise … De la bonne qualité il paraîtrait … »

_Je commence déjà à trembler. Si par marchandise, ils rajoutent … des femmes, des hommes, des pokémons à moitié humains, je crois que je vais faire un malheur. J'ai déjà eu ma dose … Je serre avec plus d'insistance le bras de Lania. Peut-être est-ce un automatisme ?_

_Je ne sais pas … Mais elle apprécie quand même que je me montre aussi protecteur envers elle. Elle ne peut rien faire, juste rester auprès de moi. Je la serre contre mon torse, adossé à un mur de ces nombreux entrepôts. J'ai de la chance … si on peut dire cela. De nombreux conteneurs avec des ordures me permettent de me cacher derrière eux._

« Ah … Ah … C'est exaltant, Ric. » _murmure la Gardevoir, collée contre moi. Elle est rouge de fatigue mais aussi d'émotions._

« Chut … Ne parle pas, Lania. Tu vas nous faire nous repérer. » _réponds-je alors qu'elle se tait aussitôt. C'est vrai que c'est … spécial … Une certaine dose d'adrénaline est en moi depuis que Lania est à mes côtés._

_Ça doit être le goût de l'aventure. Du moins, si je pense de la sorte, c'est un comportement de gamin mais dans le fond … Je sais que je n'ai pas totalement tort. Lania est plus importante que je ne veux le croire. Je me rends auprès d'un autre entrepôt, me demandant quand est-ce que les policiers vont arriver. Même si je ne leur fait pas confiance, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue. Si j'ai compris, ils ont un autre rendez-vous plus tard._

_Puis en quelques instants, des hurlements se font entendre, des téléportations, des tirs, tout se passe autour de moi sans que je ne m'en mêle. Avec Lania, nous nous sommes cachés dans une poubelle. Dommage pour l'odeur mais bon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix en même temps._

_J'attends environ un quart d'heure, Lania collant son nez contre mon torse, essayant de respirer le moins possible cette odeur putride. Elle tente de marmonner qu'en rentrant, nous prendrons une douche ensemble mais elle sait parfaitement qu'il en est hors de question. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Quand est-ce qu'elle le comprendra ? Surement jamais._

_Puis finalement, je ressors des ordures, aidant Lania à faire de même. Elle s'écroula sur elle alors que je lui retire une peau de banane sur l'épaule. Hum … Dommage … Sa jolie robe blanche est salie maintenant. Enfin, c'est la vie et je ne vais rien me reprocher hein ? C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer._

_Avec Lania, je quitte cette zone industrielle sans que les policiers me remarquent. Ils ont réussi un léger coup de filet mais ce n'est pas assez … La véritable transaction va commencer dans la soirée. Je retourne à l'appartement avec Lania, celle-ci me tirant en direction de la salle de bains pour passer un peu de temps avec moi. Je la repousse avant de prendre la parole sur un ton neutre :_

« Vas te laver et ensuite, je fais de même. »

« Je peux venir ce soir ? Si ça ne te dérange pas trop … Tu sais, j'ai vraiment trouvé ça excitant, Ric. Encore plus que d'espérer avoir tes faveurs. »

« La comparaison est quand même … assez spéciale mais je prends ça pour un compliment. Je vais te le dire : Moi aussi, cela m'a plu … Du moins, plus que je ne le pensais. C'est pourquoi je suis d'accord. Tu viens avec moi. Par contre, comme d'habitude, tu fais attention hein ? C'est quand même une mission risquée. »

« Aucun problème. Tant que je suis avec toi … Je vais aller dans la douche. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me rejoindre, Ric ? »

« … … … Arrête tes bêtises et vas-y dès maintenant. » _dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape amicale dans le dos. Elle rigole légèrement, autant amusée que moi par la situation._

_Ca fait bien plus plaisir d'avoir ce genre de relations avec une Gardevoir même si elle peut parler … que celles que nous avons d'habitude. Bon … Ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je prépare et que je prévienne encore une fois la police pour ce soir. Même s'ils ne sont pas au courant de qui leur donne ces informations pour la majorité des cas, je suis toujours là pour les épauler. Et en même temps, je …_

« Ric, il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. Tu peux venir voir ? »

« Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier, Lania. Termine de te laver pour que je puisse y aller ensuite. »

_J'entends un petit soupir de la part de la Gardevoir. A force, je la connais et je sais comment éviter de me faire avoir par ses paroles. Quelques minutes plus tard, enroulée dans une serviette, elle sort de la salle de bain. Je ferme aussitôt mes yeux car je sais qu'elle a l'habitude de la retirer. J'entends même le bruit de la serviette qui tombe au sol._

_Elle me dit qu'elle a fait une surprise et j'ouvre faiblement mes yeux pour voir qu'elle s'est rhabillée. Tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça. Je fonce sous la douche. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à des perversités dès qu'elle est là. Je commence à trop l'imaginer d'une mauvaise manière. Je me lave avec frénésie et quelques minutes après, je suis moi-même prêt._

« On va tout de suite en voiture, Lania. Pas une minute à perdre. En même temps, je vais aller prévenir la police quand nous serons là-bas. »

« Dis-leur de prendre des renforts hein ? Car ils vont en avoir besoin s'il y a de la population là-bas. Tu ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Ça l'est, Lania. D'ailleurs, je suis content de voir que tu as fini réellement par me tutoyer. » _dis-je calmement alors que nous quittons l'appartement._

_Dans ma voiture, nous ne parlons pas. Elle sait se montrer discrète et calme. Bien, bien, bien, il y a une vraie progression chez elle ! Nous voilà dans le port avec une demi-heure de conduite. Portable en main, j'appelle la police pour les prévenir d'un très gros coup avant de signaler que je suis le même informateur que dans l'après-midi. Sachant que ces foutus contrebandiers sont sur le qui-vive, il vaut mieux avoir de sérieux renforts._

_Dans le port, il est malheureusement impossible pour moi de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement … Disons que si je veux risquer ma vie, je pourrai facilement le faire. Je pourrai aussi tenter de sortir de la voiture, me présenter à côté de Lania en disant que c'est une marchandise mais déjà, ça ne me tente pas trop, ensuite, je ne veux plus qu'elle se considère ainsi. Et en même temps, c'est trop dangereux.  
><em>

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, Lania. Il faut que nous soyons patients … »

« Je le suis … Mais est-ce que tu as remarqué les nombreux bateaux qui sont amarrés ? Je crois qu'ils vont partir un peu partout après avoir pris les chargements. »

« Je les aie remarqué … Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne pense pas que ça soit si important pour nous. Les policiers pourront les arrêter. Il y a sûrement même des garde-côtes pour les empêcher de s'enfuir, tu vois ? »

« Je vois … Je vois … Je te fais confiance, Ric. » _me répète-t-elle. J'aimerai tellement lui dire la même chose mais ce n'est pas possible. Si cela était vraiment le cas, j'aurai confiance en ses paroles … Or, c'est non. Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

_Je rumine mes pensées avant d'entendre le bruit des hélicoptères. Ils ont décidé d'utiliser l'artillerie lourde ! Déjà, de nombreux tirs sifflent au loin alors que d'autres véhicules passent à côté de ma voiture qui est à une distance raisonnable. Finalement, je décide de descendre après deux minutes, accompagné par Lania. Je cours auprès des autres policiers, signalant mon nom et aussi que je suis celui qui les as appelés. Des hélicoptères, des véhicules, il y a même quelques personnes lourdement armées. Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie… Ca me rappelle des souvenirs que je considère comme mauvais, très mauvais même. Mais contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, je tente de contrôler mes sentiments._

_Me voilà sur le terrain, Lania derrière moi. Je me charge de la protéger alors que j'ai mon arme en main. C'est une véritable guerre qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les flammes, les éclairs, les jets de glace, de roche ou alors tout simplement de conteneurs envoyés dans le ciel. Autant dire que ce n'est pas la joie._

« Ric … Je peux te servir de yeux … si tu préfères. Ainsi, je peux te prévenir quand il y a une attaque sur un côté ou un autre non ? »

« Avant de penser à me protéger, essaie de voir pour toi, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Personnellement, je trouve que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

« Ne sois pas ironique, Ric. Je veux juste t'aider, c'est tout. Attention ! Sur la droite ! Des flammes ! » _crie-t-elle soudainement avant de me tirer en arrière._

_Des flammes passent devant mes yeux mais je réagis promptement et tue sans trembler le pokémon responsable de ces flammes. Voilà une bonne « chose » qui est faite ! Peu à peu, je sens que nous prenons l'ascendant. Il faut dire que les moyens policiers ont l'air d'être bien plus nombreux qu'on ne le croit. Après, nous sommes dans la capitale de l'Inglaterre, rien de bien surprenant, ce n'est pas la police de quartier._

« AAAAAAAAH ! »

_Je vois un policier qui passe à côté de moi, comme renvoyé avec violence en arrière par une violente bourrasque. Des explosions … de la part des hélicoptères policiers qui tombent au sol ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Ce n'est pas une blague … Hahaha … Mais j'ai pas envie de rire ! Pas du tout même !_

« Y a un pokémon dans le ciel ! Y en a un ! » _hurle un policier alors que je tourne ma tête en direction du ciel. C'est vrai … Il y a une forme ailée dans le ciel._

_Mais ce n'est pas un pokémon … Pas du tout même. Je le vois bien … Ce n'est pas un pokémon ! C'est une humaine ! Une humaine avec des ailes de coton ? Elle a les traits d'une Altaria ! C'est elle la responsable de ce massacre !_

« Lania … Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense réellement ? » _tenté-je de murmurer, abasourdi alors que j'essaie de raisonner correctement._

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le cas … Mais elle semble avoir les traits … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais … Elle est du même genre que toi. Lania … Nous avons affaire à une membre de la Triafa visiblement. »

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater cela en jetant un regard à cette Altaria dans les airs. Alors que Lania a une apparence à moitié humaine, cette Altaria a plus une apparence à moitié pokémon … avec ses ailes de coton. Les problèmes viennent d'arriver puisque que visiblement, elle sait utiliser ses pouvoirs … contrairement à Lania._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Demi-teinte

**Chapitre 7 : Demi-teinte**

« R … Ric ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » _me demande Lania avec un peu de tremblement dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? C'est très simple._

« C'est la seule personne véritable qui pourrait nous donner des informations sur la Triafa mais aussi sur toi. Est-ce que tu penses réellement que je vais la laisser partir ? »

_Elle connaît déjà la réponse à cette question rhétorique. Néanmoins, alors que je tente de m'avancer, elle me prend par le bras, bafouillant :_

« Arrête … C'est quand même beaucoup trop dangereux. Je ne peux pas te laisser te faire blesser juste pour obtenir des informations, Ric. »

« Et depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes de ma personne ? » _demandé-je avec une petite pointe d'ironie bien que je sois un peu amusé par la situation. Et visiblement, mon ironie comme mon humour sont très mal placés puisqu'elle me regarde avec effroi. A croire que j'ai réussi à la choquer pour une chose aussi futile que ça._

« Depuis toujours, Ric ! Depuis toujours ! Alors, il vaut mieux s'en aller et … »

« Laisser ces policiers se battre ? Hors de question, je suis désolé mais non. Je dois quand même faire mon rôle de « justicier » même si je ne pose pas de questions à cette Altaria. »

_Ca ne sert à rien de discuter avec moi. Quand j'ai une idée en tête, il vaut mieux me laisser la continuer. Elle sanglote un peu tandis que je m'éloigne légèrement d'elle. Néanmoins, elle me suit, quelques policiers se tournant vers nous, surpris._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes avec eux ? Vous avez une pokémon étrange et … »

« Ca s'appelle une Gardevoir et est-ce que j'ai une tête de dealer ou vendeur d'organes ? Non, je ne crois pas du tout même. Je suis là pour vous épauler. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous charger des autres, je vais tenter de voir ce que je peux faire pour cette Altaria. »

« Une Altaria ? Vous blaguez quand même … Une pokémon ? Enfin une humaine qui est une pokémon ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Non mais attendez un peu … On est quand même au courant que les pokémons dans certains endroits « chauds » peuvent avoir une apparence vaguement humaine mais des pokémons complètement humains … »

« Ne posez pas plus de questions, je vais m'occuper de ça. »

_Et comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Tout simplement en haranguant l'Altaria. Je brandis mon pistolet et vise la femme dans les airs. Une balle quitte mon arme, filant vers la femme dans les airs. Celle-ci se tourne vers moi, faisant un geste de la main. Un courant d'air stoppe la balle avant de me la renvoyer._

« AH ! BOR … » _m'écris-je alors que la balle traverse mon bras gauche. Je serre les dents, gémissant pour ne pas crier de douleur._

« RIC ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu es blessé maintenant ! »

_Lania me crie dessus, pour bien montrer qu'elle est en « colère » si c'est possible puisqu'elle ne peut plus vraiment utiliser ses pouvoirs et montrer ses sentiments. De même, je la sens aussi très inquiète. Il faut dire que se prendre une balle dans le bras, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à subir. Je pose une main sur ma blessure, regardant l'Altaria avant de dire :_

« Tu es capable de parler, n'est-ce pas ? Ça se voit ! »

« Pour qui me prends-tu, ridicule humain ? Pour une être illettrée et idiote ? Je vais te le faire payer de ta vie si tu continues sur cette voie. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir dit cela … Mais bon … »

_Je regarde autour de moi. Je vois les policiers qui s'enfuient ou qui tentent de s'occuper des autres. L'Altaria a les yeux fixés sur moi. Elle descend peu à peu, me permettant alors que de l'observer plus en détail. Elle a deux longues tresses de cheveux bleus, des yeux de même couleur, magnifiques d'ailleurs … comme deux saphirs. Elle porte une tenue de plus élégantes, ressemblant un peu à une diva d'opéra avec cette unique robe pour la recouvrir. Je ne vais pas jusqu'à comparer un certain endroit avec celui de Lania._

« Tu ne sembles pas me craindre … ni être effrayé par ma présence … comme si tu étais déjà habitué à rencontrer une pokémon comme moi. »

« Lania est exactement comme toi donc bon … Non, désolé, je ne suis pas effrayé ou étonné de te voir. Je suis même plutôt heureux de cela. »

« La … nia ? Lezuna ? » _murmure la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus._

_J'hoche la tête pour répondre par l'affirmatif avant de tourner mon visage vers la Gardevoir. Celle-ci est toujours derrière moi, un peu apeurée tandis que l'Altaria l'observe._

« Lania Lenuza … Ainsi, tu étais donc ici. Depuis le temps que nous te recherchions … Et visiblement, tu as même réussi à trouver un humain. Détestable … C'est vraiment détestable. Je suis sûre qu'il t'a salie pour que tu puisses activer tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons été modifiées de la sorte. »

« Non … Non … Il n'a rien fait du tout. » _bredouille la Gardevoir derrière moi._

_Voilà que l'Altaria hausse un sourcil en me regardant de haut en bas. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres mais il n'a rien de chaleureux. Un peu comme le rire qui vient suivre._

« Soit c'est un parfait idiot qui ne comprends pas l'arme qu'il a entre ses mains, soit c'est juste un simplet puceau qui ne cherche pas à … »

« Et je ne vois pas de personnes à tes côtés … L'Altaria. » _coupé-je._ « Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter par toi alors qu'il semblerait que tu sois dans le même cas que Lania. »

« Quelle grande gueule que tu possèdes. Je pense qu'une petite leçon s'impose. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

« ARRÊTE RIC ! Ne la provoque pas ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ! » _crie Lania derrière moi alors que je tiens mon pistolet._

_Je n'ai pas peur de cette Altaria. Elle ne s'est pas présentée mais ça ne tardera pas à l'être puisque je ne vais pas hésiter à utiliser mon poing pour lui adresser la parole. Elle bat des ailes avant de foncer vers moi. Je ne compte pas utiliser des balles maintenant. Ça ne servirait à rien et surtout, comme elle semble en savoir bien plus que les autres, il vaut mieux pour moi que je tente de communiquer._

_Enfin, communiquer à ma façon. Je l'attends de pied ferme, prêt à la frapper avec la crosse de mon arme mais elle esquive mon coup. Elle tend un doigt, le plantant de nombreux endroits sur mon torse avant que du sang n'en sorte en plusieurs endroits. Ce n'est pas très puissant mais ça fait son effet. Je m'écroule à genoux, la regardant en souriant._

« Tsss … Il fallait que je m'en doute. Je ne peux pas battre une Altaria comme ça. »

« Tu as été un peu trop présomptueux … Beaucoup trop même. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas avoir développé les pouvoirs de Lania ? Elle aurait pu facilement être à mon niveau. »

« Question de principe : je ne baise pas avec des pokémons. »

_Je suis un peu vulgaire dans mes propos mais je sens que l'intérêt de l'Altaria est de plus en en plus dirigé vers moi. Elle mord à l'hameçon … Dommage que personnellement, je n'ai pas de quoi la ferrer. Elle me répond :_

« Et moi donc ? Je n'ai pas l'apparence d'une pokémon. Tu ne pourrais même pas le savoir si tu ne m'avais pas vue avec mes ailes. Mais tu vois, je suis une dragonne puisque je suis une Altaria … Je n'ai pas besoin d'un humain pour devenir plus forte. Démonstration ? »

_Démonstration ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire encore ? Je la vois tourner son visage vers une bande de policiers qui s'apprêtait à récupérer une cargaison. Elle ouvre la bouche, des flammes de couleur violette en sortant. Un dracosouffle ? Les flammes vont recouvrir les policiers, ces derniers poussant des hurlements avant de s'effondrer au sol._

« Cette Gardevoir n'est encore qu'un échec … ou une demi-réussite. Mais elle était spéciale dès le départ. Rien qu'avec sa chevelure et ses yeux. Cela se voit … Hahaha. »

« Je considère Lania comme une amie. Cela me fait bizarre de savoir qu'elle peut parler mais dire que c'est une échec, c'est un peu du foutage de gueule de ta part. Tu m'as l'air un peu trop présomptueuse. Viens donc te battre si … »

« ARRÊTE RIC ! Je ne veux pas me répéter ! On ne peut rien faire contre elle ! » _me crie Lania une nouvelle fois. _« Ne la provoque pas alors que tu fais tout pour bloquer mes pouvoirs ! Avec ces menottes, je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider ! »

« Des menottes ? Ces bracelets pour contenir nos pouvoirs ? Tu es vraiment ridicule comme humain. A quoi est-ce que cela te sert ? » _me demanda l'Altaria._

« A éviter qu'elle me saute dessus en pleine nuit. Elle ressemble plus à une humaine comme ça. Les humaines n'ont pas de pouvoir à la base. »

« Tu es franchement bizarre. Je pourrai facilement te tuer … Mais tu me retires toute motivation. De toute façon, nos cargaisons sont déjà parties … du moins, celles qui restent. Je n'ai pas à perdre mon temps ici. »

« Tu es de la Triafa ? Ce nom doit te dire quelque chose. »

_Elle ne me réponde pas, posant son regard arrogant sur ma personne. Je ne sais pas … si c'est de la pitié à mon égard mais elle décolle dans les airs. Finalement, lorsqu'elle est à plusieurs mètres en hauteur, elle me dit :_

« Nous nous reverrons de toute façon … si tu te mêles un peu trop de ce qui ne te regarde pas. De toute façon, maintenant que je sais où se trouve Lania, tu n'auras plus un instant de répit. Bonne chance car tu vas en avoir besoin. »

_De la chance ? Je regarde l'Altaria avant de comprendre où elle veut en venir. Maintenant qu'ils savent que Lania est là, les problèmes vont accourir. BORDEL ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier une telle chose ?!_

« Lania ! Il faut que l'on te mette à l'abri le plus rapidement possible ! »

« Tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce qu'elle dit, il vaut mieux rester non ? Et juste nous préparer à partir au cas où. »

_Elle me dit cela tout en venant m'enlacer. J'entends ses quelques sanglots. Elle est morte d'inquiétude pour moi. A croire que depuis ces tristes évènements avec la mort de mon meilleur ami, de son père et de mon Ponchien, j'ai quelques tendances suicidaires. Je lui caresse ses cheveux bleus avant de la serrer contre moi._

« Ne t'en fait donc pas pour cela … Ce n'est rien de bien grave. »

_Il me faut bien la rassurer. Maintenant, tout est terminé. Je suis déjà prêt à partir mais certains policiers m'interrogent. Je donne mon nom et diverses autres informations alors que je constate la victoire que nous avons eue … ou à moitié. Car malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire que ce fut éclatant de notre côté. Si une « simple » Altaria est capable de faire une telle chose, je me demande alors comment cela va se passer pour le reste._

_Lors du retour à mon appartement, Lania s'est endormie. Je crois que le trop plein d'émotions et mes blessures ont eu raison de son énergie. Lorsque nous arrivons, je la détache et la soulève. Elle réagit faiblement, passant ses mains autour de mon cou._

« Ric ? Ric ? Tu es enfin là ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne répondais pas à mes coups de fil ? »

_Alors que je me dirige vers la porte de mon appartement, j'entends une voix familière. Je me tourne pour apercevoir … Helene ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle parait aussi surprise que moi, non pas à cause de ce que je suis en train de faire mais surtout à cause de mes blessures. Il est vrai que je souffre mais je ne le montre pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle semble m'avoir attendu depuis pas mal de temps maintenant._


	8. Chapitre 8 : A moitié

**Chapitre 8 : A moitié**

« Et bien … Tu peux rentrer non ? Attends juste que je dépose Lania dans mon lit. »

_Je demande aussi à Helene de m'ouvrir la porte après avoir pris mes clés. Avec la Gardevoir dans les bras, j'ai un peu de mal à avoir une main libre. Helene se place devant moi, ouvrant l'appartement avant que je m'y engouffre._

_Je vais dans ma chambre, retirant les bras de la Gardevoir d'autour de mon cou. Je la dépose dans mon lit. Passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus, je lui dis doucement :_

« Dors bien, Lania. Helene est là, je vais parler avec elle. Ça semble important. »

_Plus qu'important même pour qu'Helene arrive jusqu'à chez moi. D'ailleurs, c'est même la première fois que je la vois venir chez moi. C'est plus qu'étonnant … Je ferme la porte de la chambre avant de retourner dans le salon. Là-bas, Helene m'attends impatiemment. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle se relève du fauteuil, s'approchant de moi._

« Comment vas-tu ? Mais tu es blessé ? Et tu n'as même pas cherché à te désinfecter. Attends un peu … Est-ce que la balle est encore dans ton bras ? »

« Je ne sais pas, regarde voir de l'autre côté. Si y a un trou, c'est qu'elle est sortie. Le reste, ce sont des petits picotements faits par une pokémon. Rien de bien dangereux ou dramatique, sans mentir, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour aussi peu. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. On ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Bon … Si tu veux bien me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé, ensuite, je fais de même. »

_Je rougis un peu en me mettant torse nu pour qu'elle puisse mieux m'observer. Contrairement à ce que je crois, elle se débrouille très bien pour ausculter mon corps. C'est là que je vois que je ne connais rien par rapport à ce qu'elle est … réellement._

« Bon … La balle n'est plus là, tant mieux. Aucun risque d'infection. Tu as de quoi bander ou pas ? Et un peu d'alcool aussi … Mieux vaut prendre ses précautions au cas où. »

« Je ne sais pas … Peut-être dans la salle de bain, je suis désolé Helene de te causer autant de problèmes. Ce n'est vraiment pas voulu de ma part. »

« Je m'en doute. » _me dit-elle alors qu'elle s'enfonce maintenant dans la salle de bain pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec la boîte à pharmacie que j'ai. Mesure de précaution. On ne sait jamais quand ça tourne mal._

« Euh … Par contre, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul pour soigner mes blessures au torse. Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Je pensais que nous commencions par toi ? Raconte-moi tout, d'accord ? »

_Aie, aie, aie. Voilà qu'elle se montre autoritaire. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Mais bon, je me laisse faire alors que je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé exactement. Elle parait surprise d'entendre au sujet de cette Altaria et je lui signale qu'elle fait partie de la Triafa._

« Tu ne pourrais pas lui mettre un nom dessus ? Enfin, obtenir des informations à son sujet ? Ça me serait vraiment très utile. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux d'accord ? Je préfère ne rien te promettre, on ne sait jamais. Tu comprends ? Aller … Tu te laisses faire pendant que je te bande autour du torse ? Et en même temps, je te raconte ce qui s'est passé de mon côté. »

_Bon, d'accord. J'ai compris. Je me tais, je la mets en veilleuse et je la laisse parler. Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de beau à me raconter ? Je ne tarde pas à le savoir. Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'apprends qu'elle est sur un gros coup._

_Un gros coup qui ne me plaît pas vraiment. Elle risque de se mettre en danger avec tout ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie de lui parler plus longuement, de lui dire tellement de choses mais maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr. Je remarque aussi qu'elle halète drôlement comme si … Elle était malade ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller … Helene … Tu as été voir un médecin ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'argent pour ça …et je te promets que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. » _me répond t-elle avec neutralité. HEY ! Elle blague ou quoi ?_

« Je n'ai jamais parlé que ça soit grave ! Juste que si tu as un rhume ou une grippe, il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner ! Mais maintenant que tu viens de me dire ça, je suis encore moins rassuré ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est dangereux ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

_Je pose mes mains sur les épaules d'Helene, celle-ci me faisant un petit sourire pour me rassurer. BON SANG ! Qu'elle arrête avec ça ! Ça n'a rien de drôle ou tendre ! C'est inquiétant, tout simplement inquiétant !_

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Ric ? »

« Pas pour ça ! C'est quoi ta maladie ? Ça se soigne ? Réponds-moi ! Je ne peux pas laisser la personne que j'aime dans cet état ! Je … »

_Je m'arrête dans mes propos, rougissant violemment comme un adolescent. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je vois Helene qui continue de me sourire avant de retirer mes mains de ses bras. Ohla … Elle n'a que dix-huit ans ou dix-neuf … J'en ai vingt-quatre … Et c'est moi qui suis le gamin entre nous deux. Je dois me contrôler mais j'avoue que là … Je viens de commettre une lourde erreur. Elle me souffle :_

« Merci beaucoup … Ric … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas important du tout et … »

« Tiens ! Prends cet argent, ça devrait au moins couvrir la consultation ! Ne refuse pas ! »

_Je cherche une échappatoire à ce que je viens de dire. Je sors plusieurs billets, les tendant à Helene pour les lui mettre ensuite dans la main et refermer celle-ci sur la liasse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parler de ce que je viens de dire. Il en est hors de question ! _

« Va te soigner et reviens me voir quand tu auras de nouvelles informations ou tout simplement, quand tu veux, d'accord ? Fais-le pour moi. »

« Comme tu le désires … Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

_C'est une raison de plus pour que je m'inquiète ! Est-ce si difficile de comprendre cela ? Pourtant, elle me remercie et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de passer une main dessus, comme pour essuyer ce qu'elle vient de faire._

« Je vais m'en aller maintenant. Dors bien auprès de cette petite Gardevoir hein ? »

« Je compte dormir mais sûrement dans le salon. Je ne vais pas rester avec elle, il en est hors de question. Pas après tout ça… Je te raccompagne ? »

« Je sais comment rentrer toute seule, ne t'en fait pas, on ne va pas m'agresser dans la rue. »

_Elle éclate de rire avant que je ne lui prenne le bras, venant la serrer contre moi. Même si je m'en veux d'avoir dit ça … Je veux aussi qu'elle comprenne que je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour elle, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le croit. Je l'embrasse sur le front._

_Elle reste pendant quelques secondes dans mes bras avant de s'en extirper. Elle ne dit plus rien du tout, ne faisant que sourire avant de quitter l'appartement. Me voilà encore désespérément seul. Lorsque je me retourne, Lania est devant moi, à moitié endormie. Elle a un petit côté rageur peint sur le visage avant de se rapprocher de moi._

« Ric … Pourquoi tu fais ça à elle et pas à moi ? »

« On ne va pas répéter cela … encore une fois. Néanmoins, puisque tu es réveillé, je voulais te remercier pour tes nombreux conseils. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial … Ric … Mais je veux bien la même récompense qu'elle. »

« Tu vas avoir encore mieux. » _lui dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle rougit violemment. Voilà qu'elle se fait des idées de sa récompense._

_Je m'approche d'elle et sort une clé. Elle semble surprise alors que je prends sa main droite. Avec délicatesse, je fais tourner la clé dans l'orifice du bracelet, celui-ci se retirant pour tomber au sol. Aussitôt, elle ferme ses yeux pour les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard sauf qu'ils sont roses. Elle soulève un coussin, poussant un cri de joie._

« Mes pouvoirs sont revenus ! Enfin, pas totalement mais je peux les utiliser ! »

« Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux t'avoir à mes côtés non ? Que tu serves à quelque chose au lieu que je sois forcé de te protéger tout le temps. »

« Merci, merci, merci, Ric ! Merci tellement ! » _s'écrie-elle en me sautant dessus. Déjà, je la sens parcourir mon corps de ses mains mais je la repousse faiblement._

« Si je fais cela, c'est aussi parce que je te fais confiance, est-ce clair ? Je veux que tu contrôles tes émotions et tes sentiments. »

_Elle hoche la tête plusieurs fois de suite avant de tendre ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne comprend pas du tout ce que je viens de dire. Néanmoins, ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue avant qu'elle ne frotte la sienne contre celle-ci. Moui … D'accord, je peux laisser passer ça._

« Je vais me coucher, je suis vraiment fatigué. »

_J'annonce cela à Lania avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Bien … Elle ne me suit pas. Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas voulu la repousser assez sèchement. Je m'installe dans mon lit, sans autre forme de procès avant de fermer les yeux. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, la fatigue m'emmène rapidement au pays du sommeil._

_Pourtant, alors que je suis proche de sombrer dans mon sommeil, j'arrive quand même à sentir une présence familière dans le lit. Mais aucun son ne s'est fait entendre comme le grincement d'une porte, signe qu'elle est rentrée dans ma chambre. Je me fais sûrement des illusions et finit par m'endormir totalement. Et sans que je ne le remarque car elle s'est téléporté, Lania est auprès de moi, collée contre mon dos en poussant des petits gémissements de plaisir. Elle a de la chance que je ne sois pas réveillé._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Arme bactériologique

**Chapitre 9 : Arme bactériologique**

« Ric, nous n'avons aucune mission aujourd'hui ? » _me demande Lania alors que ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que j'ai retiré l'un de ces bracelets._

« Pour l'instant, non … De toute façon, aujourd'hui, je ne compte pas travailler. J'ai autre chose à faire. Tu peux rester ici. »

_Je lui réponds gentiment bien que ces derniers jours furent éprouvants. Elle continue ses petits assauts répétés mais j'arrive à les contenir. Disons que malgré ses pouvoirs, elle s'empêche un peu d'aller trop loin et souvent, je l'y aide d'une bonne claque dans la figure. Une simple mesure de précaution pour être sûr qu'elle se calme au cas où._

_Mais je ne suis pas sûr du bien fondé de ma démarche. Je regrette un petit peu de ce qui s'est passé auparavant. J'aurai peut-être dû éviter de lui retirer le bracelet ? Mais en même temps, depuis qu'elle peut utiliser, ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs, elle semble aller bien mieux qu'auparavant. Je préfère la voir heureuse et souriante. De même, à mon grand étonnement, elle n'a pas cherché à récupérer la clé pour retirer le second bracelet._

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça, Ric ? Hein ? C'est quand même méchant de ta part de penser ça à mon sujet ! » _s'écrit soudainement Lania alors que je suis sceptique._

« Tu n'as quand même pas utilisé tes pouvoirs pour … »

« J'y suis obligée ! Ça me permet de savoir quand tu penses à moi … d'une autre façon. Et ainsi, de me préparer physiquement, c'est tout. »

_Je me donne une claque sur le front avant de marmonner qu'elle est complètement stupide. C'est vrai, elle est capable de lire dans les pensées, je l'oublie quelques fois … et on voit ce que ça donne comme résultat, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en veux des fois … Je m'en veux même assez souvent à cause de tout ça. Pourtant, contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, je réponds :_

« Arrête ça. Bon, tu restes à la maison pendant que je m'en vais. »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement et docilement tandis que je quitte l'appartement. Tant qu'elle écoute ce que je dis, je ne vois pas de raison de lui remettre ses bracelets une nouvelle fois. Si elle se montre exemplaire, on envisagera le second bracelet en moins. Enfin, elle n'a quand même pas essayé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour me coucher sur le lit. Peut-être que sa « preuve d'amour » nécessite quand même mon consentement ? Pfff … Sinon, ça serait du viol … Me faire violer par une pokémon ? Quelle idée complètement stupide ! Mais au cas où, il vaudrait mieux que je me méfie._

« On ne sait jamais … Bon, direction Helene. »

_Je suis enjoué à l'idée de la revoir. Enfin enjoué de mon côté, anxieux du sien … Car j'espère qu'elle va avoir les résultats des analyses de son corps. Elle semblait si fatiguée la dernière fois … Je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter qu'elle avait dit … Mais bien entendu. Sachant que le métier qu'elle fait n'est pas vraiment sécurisé, je me méfie. J'arrive finalement jusqu'au quartier où Helene officie habituellement, celle-ci me faisant un grand sourire qui disparait pour laisser place à un peu d'étonnement. Elle me dit :_

« Ric ? Tu as décidé de venir avec … Lania au final ? C'est la première fois que je la vois dehors avec toi. Enfin bon, ça ne peut pas lui faire du mal, surtout si elle s'est recouverte. »

_Hein quoi ? Comment ça ? Je me retourne pour voir la Gardevoir qui est encapuchonnée, une longue cape recouvrant sa poitrine et le reste de son corps. Seul son visage blanc et ses yeux dorés sont visibles. Mais ce n'est pas pour sa tenue que je suis surpris mais plutôt … par sa venue ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ça ici ?_

« Je peux savoir la raison de ta présence ici, Lania ? »

« Je voulais juste t'accompagner … » _murmure-t-elle faiblement en rougissant. Lania lui sourit, s'approchant d'elle avant de dire d'une voix amusée :_

« Ca me fait bizarre de te voir en face, Lania. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous parlons réellement en même temps ? »

« Si … Car Ric ne veut pas que je me présente à toi d'habitude. Je suis jalouse de toi. » _annonce la Gardevoir directement, sans perdre de temps._

« Oh ? Et pourquoi cela ? » _demande alors la jeune femme alors que je lui fais un geste pour essayer de la convaincre de ne pas continuer sur cette voie. Pourtant, maintenant, la Gardevoir est lancée et reprend :_

« Car il t'appartient … et je lui appartiens. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. »

_Helene hausse les épaules comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. J'aurai quand même aimé un peu plus de réaction, j'ai l'impression que je l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. Enfin bon, elle me regarde avec un peu de rouge aux joues et je me demande alors si elle est gênée par ce que vient de dire Lania. Peut-être que dans le fond, Helene m'ai…_

_J'arrête de penser à ça alors que le regard de Lania est posé sur moi … puis subitement sur Helene. Voilà que la Gardevoir a un visage plus que surpris … avant de sourire sauf que ce sourire n'a rien de chaleureux ou machiavélique. Pourtant, Helene ne parait pas étonnée, fermant ses yeux. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe entre les deux femmes … Euh non ! Entre cette Gardevoir et cette femme._

« Alors … Il semblerait que tu lises dans les pensées des gens ? Tu sais que c'est une vilaine habitude non ? Tu ne devrais pas. »

« J'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant. Je me demande si Ric est au courant. »

« Tu peux toujours le lui dire … si tu veux le rendre malheureux. Je ne pense pas que ça soit ton but, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te veux aucun mal … malgré ce que je suis. Comme je ne veux pas faire souffrir Ric, est-ce que tu peux sentir si je suis sincère ? »

« … … Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais on dirait que c'est le cas. De toute façon, tu as d'autres choses à dire à Ric alors autant que tu les lui annonces dès maintenant. »

« Euh … Les filles, je peux savoir à quoi vous pensez ? »

_Je demande cela car je suis un peu inquiet. Elles n'arrêtent pas de s'observer depuis quelques instants donc je suis plutôt mitigé. Je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse dans le sang ou alors avec des blessures. Pourtant, Helene me sourit avant de murmurer :_

« Ne t'en fait pas … Ce n'est pas bien important mais c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là. J'ai à te parler au sujet d'un important réseau de drogues … bien que ça ne soit pas dans l'Inglaterre que ça se passe. Il faudra traverser l'océan si tu veux t'en occuper. Mais ça concerne la Triafa donc je pense que tu serais intéressé. »

« Vas-y … Dis-moi tout si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« En Calambie, tu connais ce pays non ? Et bien, sache que ceux qui dirigent tout ce cartel de drogues font partie de la Triafa. Mais bon, il y a un problème plus que majeur. »

« Ah bon ? Et lequel ? » _demandé-je, toujours prêt à avoir plus d'informations sur le sujet._

« Il n'y a pas de justice à proprement parler. Oh bien entendu, des policiers tentent de faire régner la loi mais autant te prévenir que ce sont plutôt les membres du cartel qui dirigent tout ça. Donc si tu y vas en pensant les arrêter, tu cours droit au suicide. »

« Je ne compte pas mourir … mais je note quand même cet endroit au cas où. Je pense que je m'y rendrai après en avoir terminé ici. Tu viendras m'accompagner ? »

_Je lui prends la main et la tire vers moi. Je veux que Lania comprenne parfaitement que j'éprouve quelque chose pour Helene, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Je tente même de l'embrasser mais Helene me repousse faiblement, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Ric ? Un peu de décence quand même non ? Et dire que je suis dans cette tenue … Hahaha … L'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je ne lui réponds pas, un peu décontenancé. Comme elle me repousse et ne répond pas à ma proposition, je prends cela pour un refuse clair et net. J'hoche la tête avant de m'éloigner, je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps ici. Ça ne me plait pas du tout._

« Ric ? Ric ! » _crie alors Helene sans que je me retourne. Je pousse un petit soupir, une main dans une poche, l'autre la saluant sa la regarder. Si je commence à me faire des illusions, ce n'est pas bon pour moi. Je ne suis plus aussi crédule qu'avant, n'est-ce pas ?  
><em>

_Je jette juste un rapide coup d'œil à Lania. Celle-ci se tient toujours en face d'Helene. Est-ce que je dois les arrêter ? Je ne sais pas vraiment … Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer Lania lui faire du mal. Oui, Lania est une Gardevoir très douce et très gentille. Je murmure tout simplement avant d'être trop loin :_

« Ne perds pas trop de temps et rentre à la maison ensuite, Lania. »

« Ça ne sera pas très long. Je veux juste confirmer quelque chose. »

_Confirmer quelque chose ? Je demande bien quoi mais je laisse les deux personnes seules alors que je retourne à l'appartement. Je ne suis plus concerné par cela. Maintenant que je ne suis plus là, Lania demande de vive voix :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire à Ric ? Maintenant que j'ai une partie de mes pouvoirs, je peux le défendre bien plus facilement. »

« Je ne compte rien lui faire … Tu devrais éviter les menaces de la sorte si tu ne sais guère ce qui se passe réellement … Tu n'es au courant de rien. »

« Il suffirait que je lise tes pensées pour en savoir bien plus non ? Arme bactériologique … Puisque c'est ainsi que tu t'appelles intérieurement. »

_La Gardevoir observe longuement la jeune femme de ses yeux dorés. Croisant les bras à hauteur de sa poitrine, elle attend quelques secondes avant de se téléporter. De toute façon, sa première préoccupation est de protéger Ric, qu'importe si cela doit nuire à ses fréquentations. Elle veillerait sur lui._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Consumé

**Chapitre 10 : Consumé**

« Lania ? De quoi est-ce que tu as discuté avec Helene, hier ? Pendant que je n'étais pas là ? C'est juste pour savoir, rien de bien important. »

« Secret de femmes. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être au courant, je te le promets. »

_Et bien en voilà une réponse plutôt sèche de la part de la Gardevoir ! Je reste abasourdi avant de m'enfoncer dans ma chambre. Si c'en est ainsi, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continuerai à discuter avec elle. Non mais, j'ai quand même un peu de fierté personnelle aussi hein ? Il ne faudrait pas tendre à exagérer non plus ! Mouais … Ou alors, je suis juste vexé que Lania me fait des secrets, elle qui se montrait si docile auparavant. Je suis un peu stupide de m'emporter juste pour ça. M'enfin, je vais appeler Casior._

_Portable en main, je commence à composer son numéro jusqu'à ce que je puisse entendre sa voix qui me demande aussitôt si je vais bien. Hum … Ca ne devrait pas être plutôt à moi de dire cela ? Car je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis que je lui ai donné le nom de cette Triafa. De même … Dans le fond, je ne veux pas dire mais … Enfin bref … Ce n'est pas bien important et je prends finalement la parole :_

« Ça va, ça va et toi ? Comment ça se passe au niveau des informations ? »

« Hum … Ce n'est pas forcément très fameux si tu veux mon avis à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas dire mais nous n'avons pas grand-chose sur cette Triafa. A croire qu'elle aime se porter disparue … et pourtant, on sait juste qu'elle est présente dans le monde entier. »

« J'ai quelques informations par rapport à ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps. Je te les donne ? Peut-être qu'à partir de là, tu auras de nouvelles pistes. »

« Dis toujours … Ensuite, je ferai de même de mon côté. » _me répond calmement Casior._

_J'entends un petit ronronnement alors que je me suis mis assis sur le canapé. Je vois Lania qui couche sa tête sur mes genoux, la bougeant un peu comme pour quémander des caresses. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ses paroles me reviennent rapidement en mémoire. Brrr ! J'aimerai bien la repousser mais elle se montre insistante, ses yeux dorés me fixant ardemment jusqu'à ce qu'un petit message télépathique arrive dans ma tête._

« Tu me caresses les cheveux, dis ? » _me souffle-t-elle par la pensée._

_Pfff … Comme si je pouvais refuser quand elle demande comme ça ? De ma main libre, j'exécute plusieurs mouvements dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'avance un peu, le haut de son corps s'appuyant contre mes genoux. Je préfère ne rien dire et …_

« Ric ? Tu es toujours au bout du fil ? Ric ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui ! Oui, oui, je suis bien au bout … Ne t'en fait pas ! Donc, je disais que j'ai réussi à mettre à mal un trafic d'organes mais je suis tombé sur une personne plus que problématique : une Altaria qui est du même genre que Lania … mais en plus réussie. »

« En plus réussie ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _me dit Casior en m'interrogeant._

« Disons qu'elle ressemblait bien plus à une humaine que Lania. Tu vois … Lania a quand même des caractéristiques bien proches des Gardevoirs. Comme sa peau blanche ou alors tout simplement ses oreilles … »

_En même temps que je parle, je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner les doigts autour des oreilles de la Gardevoir, lui arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir. Je reprends rapidement :_

« Enfin bref … Tout ça pour dire que je crois que la Triafa va nous poser plus de problèmes que prévu. Du moins, si je continue de m'en mêler bien entendu. »

« Et est-ce que tu penses continuer à t'en mêler ? Si c'est le cas, je peux te dire ce que j'ai appris … au sujet de cette Triafa … Même si ça ne concerne pas qu'un seul pays. »

_Je suis intéressé, plus qu'intéressé même. Il faut que je sache absolument. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre de plus alors ? Je commence à écouter les paroles de Casior après que je lui ai répondu par l'affirmatif. Pendant ce temps, Lania a fermé les yeux._

« Par où est-ce que je peux commencer ? Hum … Tu connais l'Atylie non ? Au sud-est de la Fronse, un beau pays, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, là-bas, la Triafa est bien installée et fait régner sa loi sans que quiconque ne peut essayer de l'en empêcher. Il semblerait que la région de la Sésale a de plus en plus de pouvoirs et commencer à prendre contrôle sur le gouvernement. »

« Et alors, il n'y a personne pour les arrêter, c'est ça ? Enfin bon … Continue de parler, je vais me taire et je te dirai ensuite ce que je pense de tout ça. »

« Et bien … A part l'Atylie et là, je pense que ça t'intéresse … Je sais quel pays semble être à l'origine des premières modifications génétiques sur les pokémons. Le Jipen. »

« Jipen ? La population jipénaise est-elle au courant ou non ? »

_Je voudrai bien me redresser mais Lania s'est maintenant endormie sur mes genoux. Les paroles de Casior ne sont pas rassurantes, loin de là car d'après ce que j'entends … C'est vraiment pas fameux ! Ils sont fous ces jipanais !_

« Comment est-ce que les jipénais peuvent … coucher avec ça ? Je veux dire … Nous, ce n'est pas légal, comme la prostitution à la base … Enfin, ce n'est pas légal mais c'est à moitié toléré et commun mais chez eux … Tu viens de me dire que … »

« Oui, c'est un phénomène de mode et de société. Beaucoup de jipénais raffolent de ça. »

_Oh bon … Oh bordel. Je lui murmure d'attendre quelques secondes, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits correctement. Des hommes et des femmes … sont vraiment habitués à coucher avec ça ? Ce qui se trouve sur mes jambes ?_

« Ces types n'ont aucune morale … Casior. Ces pokémons ne doivent même pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive. Ce sont des animaux et non des jouets sexuels. Les prostituées et les gigolos peuvent au moins réfléchir … pas eux. »

« C'est exact, Ric. C'est pourquoi je tenais à te mettre au courant. C'est au Jipen que se trouve sûrement le plus d'informations par rapport à la création de Lania. »

« Merci beaucoup … Mais sinon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai tellement d'endroits où me rendre. Je ne sais plus par où aller. »

« Tu es libre de tes choix, je ne peux pas te guider. Dès que l'on a du nouveau, on se recontacte comme d'habitude, d'accord ? » _me demande alors Casior._

« Bien entendu. Je te laisse tranquille. Je pense que je vais partir en mission, ça m'occupera l'esprit. Je suis complètement embrouillé à cause de leurs conneries … Vraiment … Ce sont des cons ces types … Je n'ai pas d'autres mots à leur dire … »

_Après ces petites insultes, je raccroche le téléphone et je pense soulever Lania pour la déposer tranquillement sur le canapé. Mais visiblement, je n'aurai pas le droit de me reposer puisqu'aussitôt, le téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois mais avec un numéro inconnu. Je le reprends et attends d'entendre la voix d'Helene. Celle-ci est un peu anxieuse et me dit :_

« Ric, Ric ? C'est bien toi ? Il faut absolument que … »

« Ohla … Calme-toi un peu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as l'air troublée. Ça ne va pas ? J'arrive tout de suite ! Dis-moi où tu te trou… »

« Non, non. Je vais bien, Ne commence pas à t'exciter pour rien, Ric. C'est juste pour te signaler qu'il va y avoir un gros coup dans la soirée. Et là, ça sera bien la Triafa qui sera derrière tout ça. Je voulais juste te prévenir et … »

« Sinon, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Si je m'en vais ? »

_Aucune réponse de sa part. Il faut dire que j'ai changé de sujet plus que rapidement. Ca doit la dérouter. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, elle reprend la parole et me dit que malheureusement, elle n'a pas le temps de penser à ça mais que ça la touche. Ensuite, elle me donne l'endroit où il faut se rendre. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'une réunion entre plusieurs patrons et un membre important de la Triafa._

« Mais fais vraiment attention, ça sera plus que bien gardé. »

« Aucun problème, je pense que je vais gérer ça. De toute façon, mes deux pokémons sont là. Je ne les utilise pas souvent mais ils prennent l'air. Réfléchis à ma proposition, d'accord ? »

_Aucune réponse de sa part puis elle me souffle qu'elle me remercie pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle. J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe avec elle. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de la tirer de là. Je ne sais pas quoi faire … sauf une seule chose. Je dois me rendre à l'endroit qu'Helena m'a donné. Je commence à secouer Lania pour la réveiller._

« Debout la marmotte. On a une mission de la plus haute importance. »

_Ailleurs, dans une ruelle, une jeune femme peu vêtue tient un dossier médical en main. Avec nonchalance, elle commence à le faire brûler comme si de rien n'était. Elle le jette au sol avant de s'éloigner. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle a … et cela depuis des années._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Mise à mort

**Chapitre 11 : Mise à mort**

« Lania … Maintenant que tu as tes pouvoirs, tu vas être sacrément utile. »

« J'espère toujours l'être pour toi, Ric. » _me répond aussitôt la Gardevoir avec un petit sourire charmeur qui me laisse de marbre._

_Bon … Si elle est d'accord, je n'ai alors plus rien à craindre pour ma sécurité. Elle est parfaitement capable de me protéger et de me téléporter. Je me sens quand même plus en confiance qu'on ne le pense. Elle pousse un petit rire tendre avant de m'enlacer par derrière, collant sa poitrine contre mon dos._

« Je peux lire dans tes pensées, Ric. Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, je suis contente que tu reconnaisses que je suis importante pour toi. »

« Si tu as lu dans mes pensées, tu sais que ce n'est pas totalement vrai ce que tu racontes, non ? » _dis-je sur un ton neutre, ne voulant pas paraître irrité alors que ce n'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je bouge un peu là._

_Car oui, nous sommes dans l'endroit … où il semblerait que la Triafa soit installée d'après les dires d'Helene. Par contre, c'est moi ou alors, ils sont désespérément stupides ?_

_Je ne veux pas dire mais se cacher ENCORE une fois dans des entrepôts pour une transaction. Si c'était moi, mon idée serait simple, très simple même. Je penserai plutôt à faire une transaction dans un bâtiment qui servirait de couverture. Là-bas, les transactions seraient bien plus simples et paraitraient inaperçues. Il suffirait de les mettre dans des cai …_

« Ric ? Tu ne penses quand même pas à devenir hors-la-loi hein ? Si je t'aime, c'est parce que tu as toujours été très moral, qu'importe si tu es du mauvais côté de la justice mais là … »

« Ce que tu dis est un peu stupide, Lania. Mais bon, non, je m'imaginais juste comment ces types pouvaient encore se rendre dans des entrepôts pour faire une transaction. Ils sont complètement cons ou quoi ? Ça ne sert à rien et c'est le meilleur endroit pour se faire repérer. » _réponds-je alors que je suis un peu amusé par la situation._

_C'est de leur faute, uniquement de leur faute s'ils se font avoir cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs, cette fois-ci, hors de question de ne pas faire attention. Je sors mes pokéballs, les envoyant dans les airs avant de faire apparaître deux oiseaux : une Colombeau du nom de Névérri et un Cornèbre du nom d'Ersone. Les deux oiseaux se placent à côté de moi avant que je ne reprenne d'une voix qui se veut calme :_

« Nous allons nous déplacer discrètement. Ersone, comme tu es du genre à te camoufler facilement, tu nous serviras d'éclaireur, d'accord ? Névérri, tu seras là aussi pour faire une surveillance avec nous. Bref … Je vous fais confiance. »

_Les deux pokémons ouvrirent le bec sans pour autant pousser de cris. C'était juste une façon à eux de dire qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris le message. Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer la mission sur laquelle j'ai obtenu des informations. Avec furtivité, je me déplace de bâtiment en bâtiment, demandant parfois à Lania de me téléporter. Grâce à elle, il est vraiment bien plus simple de se déplacer. Je commence à l'accepter un peu trop._

_Mais elle peut encore lire mes pensées et je la vois me sourire tendrement. Il faut que j'arrête de penser trop haut mais c'est quand même plus difficile qu'on ne le croit. J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester concentré à cause de tout ça. Finalement, elle me prend la main avant de chuchoter doucement par télépathie :_

« J'entends des voix à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Je vais nous téléporter au premier étage puisqu'il semblerait qu'ils soient au rez-de-chaussée. Néanmoins, tu as quand même de quoi te battre ? Car nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend là où je vais nous téléporter. »

_J'hoche la tête pour accepter sa proposition. Puis subitement, je sens mon corps disparaître en même temps que ceux de mes trois pokémons. Nous nous retrouvons dans une pièce délabrée, signe de l'abandon du bâtiment depuis pas mal de temps. Mais je remarque aussitôt deux hommes de main qui sortent leurs pistolets, prêt à ouvrir la bouche … avant que leurs têtes ne fassent un demi-tour. Les hommes s'écroulent au sol, Lania reprenant délicatement :_

« Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te blesser … »

_Oui … Je ne sais pas si je dois la remercier mais elle m'effraie un peu sur le coup. Elle me sourit comme à son habitude, faisant un sourire tendre avant de tendre ses lèvres pour m'embrasser sur la joue. J'entends le Cornèbre qui pouffe un peu mais je préfère rester poli et ne pas l'insulter. Je quitte la pièce, remarquant des escaliers mais surtout les voix des personnes dont parlait Lania. En même temps, je crois en reconnaître une … Une voix féminine. Avec anxiété, je me rapproche du bord des escaliers, levant la tête pour apercevoir … l'Altaria ? Et elle était accompagnée par cinq hommes de différentes statures mais une certaine prestance. Autour d'eux, une vingtaine de personnes était présente._

« Lania … Lania. C'est … l'Altaria. Celle de la Triafa. »

_Je tente d'être le plus discret possible car de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix. J'ai murmuré cela à Lania mais elle me répond par la pensée qu'il vaut mieux communiquer de la sorte en attendant de savoir ce qui se passe ici. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter la conversation entre cette femme aux cheveux bleus et les autres hommes._

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela. La Triafa a toujours été très exigeante dans la qualité de ses produits. Mais nous n'aimons pas tout diriger c'est pourquoi nous vous conseillons de vous mettre à notre service si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes dans le futur. Nous avons besoin de sous-traitants dans nos marchandises. »

« Sous-traitants ? Pour qui nous prenez-vous ? Nous étions là bien avant et nous sommes bien plus puissants que vous ne le pen… »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages. » _coupe sèchement l'Altaria qui avait « débuté » les négociations quand je suis arrivé._

_D'un geste lent de la main, elle fait un mouvement vers l'homme qui vient de lui parler mais aussi vers trois des quatre autres hommes. Les têtes quittent le reste du corps, des effusion de sang venant recouvrir les habits de l'Altaria alors que la majorité des « gardes » qui accompagnaient les cinq hommes subissent le même sort. Les rares survivants tremblent de plus en plus alors que l'Altaria reprend :_

« Considérez-vous comme chanceux. Je vous ai laissé en vie pour vous donner une petite leçon sur ce qui arrive aux personnes qui tentent de s'opposer à nous. Oh … J'aurai pu être plus douce mais je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Je pense que vous êtes prêt maintenant à bien vouloir être l'un des sous-traitants de la Triafa en Inglaterre … n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui ! Tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais ne nous tuez pas ! »

« Vous serez très gentils … dorénavant … et vous obéirez à la Triafa. Maintenant … Disparaissez avant que je ne m'emporte. » _souffle l'Altaria._

_Pourquoi je la trouve majestueuse ? Rien à voir avec Lania et sa perversité. C'est quand même bizarre. Elles semblent être du même genre et pourtant, la différence est tellement grande que … AH ! Je me retrouve téléporté mais je termine ma téléportation dans une benne à ordures. Lorsque je ressors, je vois le Cornèbre qui éclate de rire, la Columbeau qui se cache le visage d'une aile et la Gardevoir qui croise les bras en détournant le regard d'un air hautain. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?_

« On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tu m'as téléporté ici ? »

« Tout simplement car … » _commence à dire Lania avant qu'une voix ne l'interrompe :_

« Car il valait mieux pour vous d'être sous le ciel … Il serait triste de terminer votre vie, écrasés le plafond d'un bâtiment qui s'effondre sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je tourne mon visage vers le ciel, apercevant l'Altaria dans les airs. Les ailes de coton sortant de son dos, ils battent avec lenteur mais lui permettent de rester dans le ciel. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça et je sors aussitôt mon arme._

« Désolé mais la Triafa ne s'installera jamais tant que je serai là. »

« Nous sommes déjà implémentés à l'intérieur et tout ce que fera un simple homme ne pourra jamais nous arrêter. Mais il faut reconnaître que tu ne manques pas de courage … de revenir essayer de m'affronter après ce que tu as pu voir. D'ailleurs, il semblerait aussi que ton amie mal-terminée soit maintenant un peu plus « libre » de ses actes. »

_Je le sens mal … ou alors peut-être un peu mieux que prévu. Oui, Lania a maintenant ses pouvoirs et je sens qu'elle devrait être capable de tenir tête à cette Altaria dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le connaître vu le caractère de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Mais je me méfie quand même … Mes pokémons ne sont pas aussi solides que Lania malheureusement. Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle mort parmi les miens._

_Ailleurs, dans une ruelle, une jeune femme tient un portable à la main. Elle compose un numéro, un sourire aux lèvres bien qu'elle pleure. Des larmes de joie ? Ou de tristesse ? Tout son corps laisse paraître ses veines alors qu'elle entend :_

« Vous ne pouvez joindre actuellement votre correspondant. Vous pouvez laisser un messager après le bip sonore. »

« C'est normal, Ric. Tu es en pleine mission, il vaut mieux couper son portable dans ces moments-là. Je tenais juste à te dire … »

_Sa main glisse le long du portable, coupant la communication mais elle continue à composer le numéro, cherchant à terminer ce qu'elle a commencé. Elle tremble mais garde son sourire._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Un message à transmettre

**Chapitre 12 : Un message à transmettre**

« Je vous avais laissé une chance auparavant. Mais visiblement, vous n'avez pas voulu la prendre. Vous auriez pu vivre plus longtemps que cela et … »

« Normalement, je m'attendais à ce que des membres de la Triafa me poursuivent et m'empêchent de vivre après notre rencontre. Mais il s'avère que ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Est-ce que tu as une explication ? »

_Je lui coupe la parole, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil. Elle ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à une telle réplique de ma part puisqu'elle est redescend, se posant au sol, toujours les bras croisés à hauteur de sa poitrine. Je peux maintenant l'étudier un peu plus en détails mais bon … Avec le regard de Lania qui est posé sur moi, je préfère éviter. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est jalouse hum ?_

« Je pensais vous laisser tranquille … mais vous ne savez pas en profiter visiblement. Dommage pour vous … Ne perdons pas de temps et je vais vous faire disparaître. »

_Perdre du temps ? Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'aurais pris la chose mais qu'importe. Je préfère que ça se règle le plus rapidement possible, comme l'Altaria. Par contre, je ne sens pas … Je me sens un peu réticent à la combattre. Pourtant, avec le massacre gratuit qu'elle a commis, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas la considérer comme une ennemie._

_Et inversement puisqu'elle crée tout de suite des flammes qui volent en ma direction. Je me sens téléporté pour être emmené de côté tandis que Lania se retrouve déjà la hauteur de l'Altaria. L'affrontement va avoir lieu plus vite que je ne le pensais. Aussitôt, je vois le poing de la Gardevoir en train de se recouvrir de glace avant qu'elle ne tente une frappe directe sur l'Altaria. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'accompagner cela par quelques balles, évitant néanmoins les points vitaux de l'Altaria._

« Et dire que je ne sais même pas son nom ! C'est pas facile comme mission ! »

_Je me parle tout seul mais ça m'aide à me concentrer. Un bref regard sur les côtés et je vois que mes deux pokémons oiseaux sont là pour épauler Lania. Tant mieux car je ne me sens pas du tout en confiance dans toute cette histoire, loin de là même. Je ne sais pas comment me rassurer … Peut-être en laissant faire les trois pokémons ?_

_Car je vois que l'Altaria n'a aucun mal à se battre à trois contre un même si toutes ses attaques se focalisent sur la Gardevoir. En même temps, elle n'hésite pas parfois à essayer de blesser les deux oiseaux mais ces derniers se retrouvent souvent téléportés par Lania et … Et je vois Lania qui est repoussée violemment des hauteurs pour atterrir avec force au sol._

« Idiote. A force de vouloir protéger les autres, tu n'es plus capable de te protéger toi-même. » _annonce l'Altaria calmement, les deux oiseaux s'immobilisant dans les airs._

_Je cours vers Lania qui gémit, se redressant avec difficultés. Une telle attaque doit sûrement lui faire atrocement mal. Dans la réalité, un simple coup suffit généralement à faire pencher la balance d'un côté et j'ai déjà l'impression que nous avons perdus._

« Ric … ne voudrait pas que ses pokémons meurent encore une fois … alors je les sauve. »

_Je suis abasourdi par les propos de Lania, celle-ci ne me regardant pas puisqu'elle s'adressait à l'Altaria. Je ne sais pas pourquoi … Je ne me sens pas à ma place et pourtant, je suis le principal protagoniste de cette histoire. Je sais néanmoins ce que je dois faire … Je suis près de Lania, passant une main autour de mon ventre._

« R … Ric ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _bredouille-t-elle, surprise._

« Ce que j'aurai dû faire avant même que le combat ne commence. »

_D'une main agile, je reprends la clé du second bracelet dans ma poche. Au final, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps … n'est-ce pas ? Je fais tourner la clé dans le second bracelet, celui-ci tombant au sol avant que je ne le récupère. Voilà … Et maintenant …_

« Mets donc une raclée à cette Altaria. D'après ce que je pense comprendre, elle est aussi … « pure » que toi à ce niveau. Ça ne devrait plus être difficile de la battre. »

« Je te trouve un peu trop présomptueux, l'humain ! »

_Voilà qu'elle est en colère … Mais elle sait que j'ai raison. Une Gardevoir est normalement bien plus forte qu'une Altaria et je sens déjà la déferlante de puissance qui émane de Lania. Pourtant, d'après mes souvenirs, elle n'était pas aussi « imposante »._

« Je peux alors être sérieuse lorsque je me bats, Ric ? Mais est-ce que j'ai … »

« Non, tu n'as pas cette permission. »

_Je la coupe en comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait me demander. Je ne veux pas de cela et … Voilà qu'elle se téléporte aussitôt derrière l'Altaria, celle-ci se retournant pour tenter de la contrer. Mais encore une fois, elle se téléporte, se téléporte, se téléporte sans même chercher à s'arrêter. J'entends l'Altaria qui hurle :_

« MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER UN PEU ?! Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais plutôt viser tes compagnons qui ne bougent pas ! »

_Et elle se jette aussitôt vers moi, prête à m'écarteler. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne. Car comme je me mets en position pour la réceptionner et être prêt à la frapper, elle semble freiner dans ses mouvements. Un frein qui lui cause beaucoup plus de mal qu'il n'y parait puisqu'elle se prend un coup de poing de la part de Lania en plein visage._

_L'Altaria se retrouve projetée en arrière et dans les airs mais elle se stoppe grâce à ses ailes. Elle a un peu de sang aux lèvres, se retrouvant aussi blessée que la Gardevoir. Autant dire que du côté de ces deux pokémons, ce n'est pas joli, pas du tout même. Mais bon, c'était ainsi que ça devait se passer et pas autrement._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Vraiment … Il vaut mieux se méfier de Lania quand elle est en pleine possession de ses forces … du moins d'une partie de ses forces ! » _s'écrit l'Altaria avec rage._

« Tu n'es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens aussi. » _murmura la Gardevoir qui s'était téléportée derrière elle, ses yeux devenus complètement roses._

_L'Altaria fut projetée au sol, s'écrasant avec violence sur celui-ci. Je demande aussitôt à Lania d'arrêter ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle en a déjà trop fait ! BEAUCOUP TROP MÊME ! PUREE ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !_

« Lania ! Tu as exagéré un peu ! Elle est peut-être morte ! »

« Tu … m'enterres trop vite … l'humain. » _murmure l'Altaria avant de se redresser, me faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Elle n'est pas très jolie, jolie à voir. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en pense puisqu'elle est déjà en train de flotter dans les airs. Malgré ses blessures, elle garde sa prestance et sa grâce naturelle. Visiblement, elle semble encore prête à se battre et … Non. Je la vois serrer les dents._

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me tuez pas ? Vous en avez facilement la force ! Je ne peux rien faire contre une Gardevoir qui m'empêche de l'atteindre et qui pourrait me geler sur place ! C'est de la pitié, l'humain ? »

« Pas du tout … Loin de là même … C'est juste que j'estime te valoir la vie … Donc comme ça, nous sommes quittes tous les deux. De même, j'espère que ça te donnera à réfléchir et … »

« LA FERME ! Ne prend pas ce ton condescendant avec moi ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, l'humain hein ?! Je vais … »

« Je m'appelle Ric, tu pourrais au moins m'appeler par mon prénom. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas le tien. Et non, je ne voulais pas être condescendant, je pensais juste qu'en tant qu'Altaria, tu étais capable quand même d'être royale et de comprendre la position dans laquelle tu es … et surtout que tu te trompes lourdement de voie. »

_Elle s'arrête finalement de crier, calmée par mes propos. Pourtant, elle reste à distance, signe qu'elle n'en a pas terminé avec moi. Mais voilà, elle détourne le regard, murmurant :_

« Je m'appelle Séphyria … Rappelle-toi de ce nom car tu ne seras pas prêt de l'oublier quand je reviendrai. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un être pour utiliser mes pouvoirs. Je ne serai pas forcé de faire ça pour en terminer avec vous ! »

_Et la voilà maintenant disparue … puisqu'elle s'envole avec difficulté dans les airs. Je préfère la laisser partir alors que j'entends Lania qui souffle avec dépit. Elle pensait en terminer avec elle mais heureusement que je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. Je rappelle mes deux pokémons dans leurs pokéballs alors que Lania nous téléporte près de la voiture. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire que j'ai accompli ma mission. Loin de là même._

« Ric … Est-ce que j'ai été une gentille Gardevoir ? »

« Hein ? Bien entendu, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question ? »

_Je suis en train de rouler alors que je la vois déjà … AH NON ! QU'ELLE ARRÊTE ! Elle est déjà en train de se caresser le sein droit à travers sa robe ! BORDEL ! Je pense qu'elle aurait finalement compris au fil des mois ! Mais visiblement, ça rentre dans une oreille pour sortir par l'autre ! Qu'est-ce que … Pfiou … Je dois garder mon calme et ne pas m'énerver … mais là, c'est plus que difficile._

« Tu arrêtes ça aussitôt ou alors, tu disparais de ma vie. »

« Tu me récompenseras dis ? » _me demande-t-elle, stoppant son mouvement._

« Si tu arrêtes ça … J'envisagerai une récompense. Tu as été très bien ces derniers temps, évite de briser l'estime que j'ai pour toi, compris ? »

_Elle hoche la tête pour dire qu'elle a parfaitement compris. Je la vois trembler et chercher discrètement à se caresser mais je lui prends la main gauche, la serrant avec force pendant quelques secondes. STOP ! J'ai dit STOP ! Finalement, elle rougit timidement alors que je reprends le volant à deux mains._

_Alors que je descends de la voiture, je sens mon portable qui vivre. Je l'ouvre pour voir que j'ai plusieurs messages vocaux en attente mais surtout que l'on m'appelle en direct. C'est encore un numéro inconnu. Helene ? Sûrement ! Je décroche et avant même que je ne prenne la parole, j'entends une voix féminine :_

« Monsieur Ric Auré ? Ici l'hôpital central de Landres. Connaissez-vous une certaine Helene Pradiwoski ? »

« Euh oui … Bien entendu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que mademoiselle Helene Pradiwoski nous a quitté. Nous aimerions que vous nous rejoigniez à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible pour confirmer que ce corps est bien celui d'Helene Pradiwoski. Monsieur ? Monsieur ? »

_Je ne lui offre aucune réponse. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Helene ? Helene … est morte ?_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Hors de contrôle

**Chapitre 13 : Hors de contrôle**

« Vous confirmez que c'est bien elle ? »

_Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête, n'arrivant pas à parler. Je ne suis même pas capable de pleurer. Elle est bien morte … Elle est bien là … devant mes yeux. Je retiens mes larmes, prenant une profonde respiration avant de demander :_

« Comment … Comment est-ce que … ça s'est passé ? J'ai besoin de savoir. De quoi ? »

« Empoisonnée … Du moins, d'après ce que son sang nous révèle. Mais quelque chose est vraiment intriguant : le poison était en elle depuis bien longtemps puisqu'il était mélangé à son sang de manière parfaite. Néanmoins, une telle quantité aurait tué n'importe qui si on ne prend aucune précaution. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est … »

« C'est bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Mer … Merci beaucoup. »

« Néanmoins, veuillez rester dans les environs car la police va arriver pour recueillir des informations à ce sujet. Nous avons peut-être quand même une tentative d'empoisonnement sous les bras et donc, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire. »

_Encore une fois, je ne fais qu'hocher la tête, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? Rien … Rien du tout même. Je m'éloigne du corps sans vie d'Helene avant de m'asseoir. Voilà que je patiente jusqu'à la police. Je leur dis ce que je sais au sujet d'Helene, la vie de débauches qu'elle avait, son existence plus que triste à mes yeux. Que je voulais la sortir … de là mais elle ne me laissait jamais faire. Les policiers prirent ma déclaration avant de me dire qu'ils me recontacteront. Je peux enfin rentrer chez moi._

_Sur le chemin qui m'emmène à mon appartement, je prends finalement mon portable. Je n'ai pas pu l'écouter avant maintenant … Mais il est temps … de savoir d'où viennent tous ces appels. Je sens que c'est de la part d'Helene. Si je mets la main sur son agresseur, je lui promets une mort lente et douloureuse._

« Je suis heureuse que ça soit ton répondeur, Ric. C'est beaucoup plus facile à se confesser lorsque l'on n'a pas la personne en face de soi. Je pense que si … si … ah … »

_Voilà que le premier message vocal est terminé. Je suis surpris et étonné avant de passer au second. Encore une fois, la voix d'Helene résonne à mes oreilles :_

« Désolée … Mes mains tremblent et j'ai du mal à rester consciente. Je ne devrais pas t'en parler … mais en même temps, après tout ce que tu as fait, ça me parait normal et … ah … »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _me demandé-je alors que le second message se termine. Je suis au beau milieu de la rue, passant finalement au troisième message vocal. J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir !_

_Je veux tout savoir à son sujet ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est … morte ? Ça me fait mal … terriblement mal de savoir qu'elle est morte. Adossé contre un mur, je tente de reprendre mon calme. Voilà que sa voix revient se faire entendre à mes oreilles. J'ai tellement besoin … de connaître la réponse._

_Et finalement, j'apprends tout à son sujet … Qu'elle provient d'un pays qui se situe au loin à l'est, dans les régions sabériennes de la Rousie. Elle fut enlevée à l'âge de quatorze ans à ses parents avant de travailler en Inglaterre … du moins, « travailler ». Mais ce n'est pas tout, elle fait partie d'une section bien spéciale de prostituées. Une « armée » comme elle aime l'appeler. Helene était une soldate ?_

_Mais une soldate de quoi ? Voilà que les messages défilent les uns après les autres alors que je recommence à trembler. Elle était empoisonnée … depuis le début. Son corps était un véritable poison mais aussi un organisme dévoré par les MSTs. L'unique raison de son existence consistait alors à coucher avec différentes personnes pour les dévorer de l'intérieur. Généralement, il fallait attendre une à deux semaines avant que les cibles ne meurent._

_Elle était une meurtrière … une arme utilisée pour éliminer différentes personnes. Et nulle autre … Mais rares étaient les personnes au courant d'une telle section. Rares étaient les personnes qui connaissaient ce qu'elle était réellement. C'est pourquoi nul ne se méfiait d'une simple prostituée qui n'avait rien de bien dangereux, à part sa « qualité »._

« … Ah … Ah … Ce n'est pas possible. Je rêve. »

_Je bredouille cela alors qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques messages vocaux à écouter. La voix d'Helene est maintenant faible et souffrante … mais empreinte de douceur en même temps. Je reprends ses messages pour l'écouter._

« Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit. Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes en pitié. Tu es le premier homme qui fut aussi gentil avec moi malgré ma condition. Tu ne m'as jamais forcé et tu as toujours pensé ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Tu voulais me faire sortir de cet endroit … mais c'est impossible, tout simplement impossible. J'espère que tu comprends … mon refus … pour diverses choses. Je ne voulais pas te tuer par inadvertance. »

_Elle ne voulait pas m'embrasser, elle s'éloignait quand j'avais un geste tendre … tout ça pour moi ? Tout ça pour éviter que je ne sois en danger ? Je … Je … Je déglutis alors que le dernier message me demande de la pardonner de ne m'avoir rien dit. Depuis qu'elle m'a connu, elle a tout fait pour détruire de l'intérieur les nombreux pans de la Triafa. Elle a emporté de nombreux hommes et femmes dans la tombe et il est temps pour elle d'aller les rejoindre. Elle se considère comme une abomination mais il n'en est rien !_

_C'est pas du tout le cas … Ma main pend lamentablement, mes doigts serrant à peine le téléphone pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. J'ai mal … J'ai terriblement mal. Non pas de savoir ce qu'Helene a fait … mais ce qu'elle a vécu, ce que des gens lui ont forcé à devenir. J'ai besoin de rentrer … J'ai besoin de me coucher et de ne plus quitter le lit pendant des journées. Je me dirige avec lenteur vers l'immeuble où j'habite.  
><em>

« Helene … Helene … Helene … »

_Je ne fais que répéter son nom alors que je ne pénètre dans l'immeuble et que je grimpe les étages avec lenteur. Finalement, j'arrive devant la porte de mon appartement, endroit où m'attends normalement Lania. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'accompagner … Ca ne concerne que moi et personne d'autre, oui … Personne d'autre à part moi. Je rentre dans mon appartement, Lania me sautant au cou sans que je ne réagisse._

« Te voilà enfin de retour, Ric ! Je t'attendais ! Tu as dit que tu allais me récompenser ! »

« Lania … Je n'ai pas la tête à ça … Je veux juste me coucher et … »

« Je vais alors me coucher avec toi. Arrête donc de penser à Helene. Elle était trop dangereuse pour toi de toute façon. Avec son corps pourri de l'intérieur, comment est-ce qu'une telle femme pouvait te rendre heureux hein ? »

_Je m'immobilise après les paroles de Lania. J'ai dû mal entendre, très mal entendre même … Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Elle commence à passer un doigt le long de mon torse, sentant qu'elle m'a « attrapé » avec ses paroles._

« Elle était dévorée par la maladie, comment est-ce que tu pouvais aimer une telle femme ? Je suis là, moi … Là rien que pour toi et je ne te refuserai jamais, Ric. Tu comprends cela ? J'ai envie de ton corps et je suis prête à tout pour que tu restes avec moi. J'étais au courant pour sa maladie depuis que j'ai récupéré une partie de mes pouvoirs. Mais bon, je lui ai conseillé de disparaître de ta vie car il valait mieux pour toi que tu sois en sécurité avec moi et puis bon … Ce qui est fait est fait non ? Maintenant, tu es tout à moi. »

_Tout à elle ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une blague de sa part ? Les caresses qu'elle commence à faire sur mon corps sont tout le contraire. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut dire ça ? Quelque chose s'est sûrement brisé en moi … comme auparavant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la Gardevoir se retrouve projetée en arrière, s'écroulant sur le sol alors que je me retrouve sur elle._

« N'INSULTE PAS HELENE ! C'EST COMPRIS ?! »

_Je masse avec rage son sein droit, la Gardevoir poussant un cri de plaisir alors que je relève aussitôt sa robe blanche. Sans aucune tendresse, je rentre deux doigts en elle, remarquant aussitôt qu'elle est plus qu'humide à cet endroit._

« Espèce de chienne ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! »

« Ah … Ah … Continue, Ric … Continue, c'est … »

_Elle n'a pas le temps de parler qu'elle se prend une violente baffe de ma part. Une part qui ensanglante sa lèvre en même temps que je presse son sein gauche. Je l'ai retiré de sa robe, tirant avec force sur le téton alors qu'elle pousse un gémissement entre la douleur et le plaisir._

« Tu veux que je continue ? SALOPE ! Comment est-ce que tu peux insulter Helene alors que la pute entre vous deux, c'est toi ! »

« Ce … Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je … je … »

« NE ME REPOND PAS LANIA ! » _hurlé-je de rage avant de la frapper au beau milieu du visage. Maintenant que j'ai deux doigts en elle, je ne me gêne pas pour donner des claques sur ses lèvres vaginales et son clitoris. De même, mon autre main ne se prive pas de griffer ses fesses sous cette robe blanche, deux doigts rentrant dans son anus. Elle pousse des petits cris de douleur mais elle ne me demande pas d'arrêter. Saleté … Saleté … SALETE !_

_Je la soulève de toutes mes forces, l'obligeant à se mettre debout alors qu'elle est rouge de plaisir et des coups que je lui ai donnée. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite cette Gardevoir ! Pourquoi est-ce que je la garde avec moi ? Elle ne m'emmène que du malheur ! QUE DES PROBLEMES !_

« T'es qu'une traînée ! Tant que tu peux baiser, tu ne t'en priverais pas hein ? T'en aurais rien à foutre de savoir avec qui ! Regarde ça ! »

_Je lui montre mes doigts recouverts de sa mouille alors qu'elle continue de gémir et de respirer bruyamment. Elle halète, la bouche grande ouverte avant de murmurer :_

« C'est … C'est … parce que c'est toi … et personne d'autre. »

_ASSEZ ! ELLE SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ! Je la projette contre un mur avant de m'enfoncer dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je ferme la porte à clé. Elle n'a surtout pas intérêt à venir ! Je me couche sur mon lit, frappant du poing dans le matelas plusieurs fois à la suite. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Qu'est-ce … que je viens de faire ?_

« J'ai violé … Lania. Je l'ai violé … »

_J'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'accomplir mais je tente de raisonner correctement. Sauf qu'il est impossible pour moi d'être clair dans ma tête. Je n'arrive même pas à dormir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'entends quelques sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte mais je ne me ferai pas avoir. Tout son corps a apprécié ce que j'ai fait … mais moi … moi … Je me sens mal. Je viens … Ah … Ah … Il vaut mieux que je cherche le sommeil … ou au moins à me calmer car là, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis désemparé._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Crainte

**Chapitre 14 : Crainte**

« Bonjour Lania. » _dis-je tout en quittant la chambre, les habits froissés car je ne les aie pas retirés hier avant d'aller me coucher. La Gardevoir m'observe de ses yeux dorés, tremblant un peu avant de murmurer :_

« Bon … Bonjour, Ric. Tu as bien dormi ? J'espère que … que oui. »

_J'observe son corps. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fait hier. D'ailleurs, elle est toujours aussi « salie ». Je n'ai éprouvé aucune satisfaction ou plaisir personnel après ce que j'ai fait. Je me dirige vers elle, la Gardevoir restant de marbre ou plutôt tremblant sur place. Je la prends par le bras, Lania poussant un petit cri de surprise avant de se laisser faire. Je l'emmène à la salle de bain avant de dire :_

« Vas te laver … Tu n'es pas présentable comme ça. »

« Est-ce que tu veux … Je … Non. Je vais le faire. » _me répond t-elle faiblement._

_Je la sens fébrile alors que je reste adossé contre un mur. Elle me tourne le dos, se débarrassant de la robe qui est son unique habit. Je vois ses jambes souillées par le plaisir qu'elle a eu hier. Elle s'enfonce dans la douche avant de l'activer. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de tirer le rideau. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que je la voie … mais je l'observe._

« Lania … Nous devrions parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« Je … Je … Je sais que c'est de ma faute, pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû … »

« Ne prends pas tout sur toi ! C'est compris ?! » _crié-je avec énervement alors qu'elle pousse un cri de surprise, se recroquevillant aussitôt sur elle-même dans la douche. _« Est-ce que tu crois que je suis le genre d'homme à ignorer ce qu'il a fait ? Je suis autant responsable que toi ! Je n'aurai pas dû me comporter comme ça ! »

« Tu n'as … Tu n'as pas besoin de crier … Je te le promets. C'était juste … qu'hier … C'est ce que je voulais recevoir de ta part. Mais tu as été un peu trop violent et en même temps, je comprends ce que tu as fait. Je veux dire … J'ai été vilaine, très vilaine. C'est normal que tu me punisses comme ça. J'étais si proche de t'avoir près de moi et tu as refusé cela … Et en même temps, c'est normal, c'est normal que tu as refusé. C'est vraiment normal … »

« Termine donc de te laver. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide non plus ? Pfff … Sincèrement, pourquoi cet appartement n'a pas de baignoire ? »

« Car tu as dit que cela coûtait trop cher et qu'avec le peu d'argent que tu possédais, il fallait faire attention. » _me répond t-elle faiblement._

« Comment est-ce que tu peux te rappeler de ça aussi facilement ? »

_Je reste toujours surpris par son intelligence. Dommage que ces fichues … pensées perverses soient toujours là pour obstruer son comportement. A cause de ça, elle n'arrive pas à être rationnelle et c'est plus que dommageable. Mais bon, je ne peux pas changer son comportement … sauf d'une seule manière._

« Lania ? Je peux te remettre les bracelets si tu le désires. Je te laisse le choix. »

_Je ferme les yeux car elle se tourne vers moi, complètement nue avec sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Ce n'est qu'une Gardevoir complètement « transformée » mais cela reste une « femme ». Je l'entends qui murmure quelques paroles pour elle-même puis plus rien. Est-ce que je peux rouvrir les yeux ? Je ne préfère pas._

« Je … J'aimerai bien retrouver les bracelets mais en même temps, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, Ric. Je … De toute façon … Je … »

_Je rouvre mes yeux. Elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et elle est plus que nue … Nue et trempée. Elle tente un geste vers moi mais se téléporte aussitôt. Où est-elle ? Je quitte la salle de bains pour la voir au beau milieu du salon._

_Elle coure vers moi, sautant dans mes bras … Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe mais … Elle est encore disparue ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce tout simplement possible ? Elle se retrouve derrière moi, poussant un cri de surprise._

« Je … Je n'y arrive pas, désolée … Désolée Ric. »

_Désolée de quoi ? Elle n'arrive pas à quoi ? Je la vois retourner dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient, séchée et avec la robe sur son corps. Elle s'approche de moi, posant sa main autour de mon bras avant de soupirer._

« Ah … Tant mieux. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas … quand je … »

_Sans aucune explication, sa robe disparut de son corps, la remontrant complètement nue. Je n'arrive pas à saisir l'utilité de la chose, sauf que c'est particulièrement stupide. Elle tente de se jeter sur moi mais se téléporte aussitôt en arrière. Elle retrouve sa robe sur son corps tandis que je suis perplexe, PLUS QUE PERPLEXE même._

« Je n'arrive plus … J'ai comme un blocage … quand je tente de me rapprocher de toi. »

« … … … Allons dans la voiture. Nous allons nous occupe du travail que j'ai accumulé pendant que je faisais mes missions … personnelles. »

_Elle hoche la tête pour accepter ma proposition. Dans la voiture, je la vois qui tente de poser une main sur mon genou mais elle la retire aussitôt. C'est à cause de moi … qu'elle est dans cet état. Peut-être que j'ai exagéré hier … Ah non ! Ce n'est pas un peut-être … C'est une confirmation. Il n'y a aucun pardon pour ce que j'ai fait._

_Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes dans une ruelle, moi avec une paire de jumelles tandis que Linia regarde autour de nous. Je dois observer une imposante demeure pour une histoire d'adultère. Est-ce que tous les hommes et femmes ne pensent qu'au sexe ou quoi ? Car oui, en tant que détective privé, c'est la majorité de ce que je dois faire et …_

« RIC ! ATTENTION ! »

_J'ai juste le temps d'entendre la voix de Lania que je me retrouve … téléporté au sommet d'un immeuble avec elle ? En même temps, j'entends de nombreux tirs. Je me penche dans le vide pour remarquer trois hommes armés qui regardent autour d'eux. L'un crie :_

« Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Saleté de Gardevoir ! Elle l'a sûrement téléporté ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait, Lania ? Tu as une explication ? » _demandé-je alors qu'elle hoche la tête négativement._

« Mettez-lui la main dessus ! D'après les données récupérées sur le portable de l'autre salope, elle était en contact permanent avec lui ! On va lui faire payer de nous avoir pris pour des cons ! On va lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte d'essayer de détruire un pan de la Triafa ! Quelle garce ! Dire qu'elle a tué plusieurs membres importants sans même que l'on ne le remarque ! » _hurla un autre des hommes._

_Il parle d'Helene et j'ai déjà du mal à contenir ma colère. Je suis même prêt à sauter de l'immeuble pour atterrir sur cet homme et lui éclater la boîte crânienne mais Lania m'arrête. C'est stupide et à cette hauteur, je n'en réchapperai pas._

« Nous devrions retourner chez nous, Ric. »

_Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ses propos. Elle nous téléporte à l'endroit où se trouve la voiture. Mais elle réagir brusquement, me téléportant une seconde fois avant qu'une explosion ne se produise. Je vois la carcasse de la voiture qui décolle dans les airs avant de retomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ma voiture ?_

_Ma voiture est explosée ? Et dans le sens réel du terme ? QU'EST-CE QUE … Je me tourne avec effroi vers Lania alors que celle-ci continue de me téléporter, encore et encore. Elle ne cesse de me téléporter jusqu'à chez nous … ou plutôt dans les environs. Nous sommes adossés contre un mur alors que l'on peut voir plusieurs hommes et femmes qui rôdent autour de mon immeuble. A travers la fenêtre de mon appartement, je vois qu'ils sont déjà à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de calme et de raisonnement mais là …_

« Lania ? Tu es en sueur ! Tu as abusé de tes pouvoirs ! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix … C'était ça ou alors, tu te prenais une balle … »

_Elle me répond en respirant bruyamment alors que je la garde contre moi. Elle est trop affaiblie pour tenter de se téléporter. Mon appartement va être saccagé, je n'ai plus de voiture. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? Il ne vaut mieux pas compter sur les forces de l'ordre. Même si elles sont sûrement plus « propres » que celles de mon ancienne ville, je n'ai pas confiance, loin de là même._

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, Lania ? Hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas … mais je vais nous emmener à l'abri. » _me murmure-t-elle, nous téléportant une dernière fois. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder autour de moi que Lania s'écroule dans mes bras. Je tente de rester calme, soufflant sans grande conviction :_

« Repose-toi un peu. Je vais te protéger. »


	15. Chapitre 15 : Poursuivis de partout

**Chapitre 15 : Poursuivis de partout**

« Repose-toi, Lania. » _dis-je alors que je passe une main dans ses cheveux bleus._

_Elle m'a sauvé la vie … encore une fois. Mais où nous nous trouvons ? Je regarde autour de moi pour voir une pièce entièrement vide … délaissée … Il n'y a aucun meuble. D'ailleurs, il y a aussi des planches de bois attachées aux fenêtres. Un immeuble abandonné ? Je me rapproche de la fenêtre, jetant un bref regard dehors._

_Je suis … dans un immeuble avoisinant celui où se trouve mon appartement ? Bien entendu ! Lania m'a téléporté dans un endroit assez proche mais dans lequel la Triafa n'ira sûrement jamais essayer de me rechercher. Je suis soulagé … et en même temps … Je suis effaré. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ?_

_Alors que je rumine mes pensées, je m'installe contre un mur, serrant la Gardevoir contre moi. Sa tête posée contre mon torse, je tente de réfléchir à toutes ces scènes. On m'a agressé pendant l'une de mes missions, ma tête est mise à prix par la Triafa, j'en sais beaucoup plus que les autres, beaucoup trop même. Je ne crois pas que cela leur plaise, loin de là même. Ah … ah … Bon … Je dois rester calme._

_Je dois rester calme … et me reposer. Ma tête au-dessus de celle de Lania, je m'endors, épuisé par tout cela. Lorsque je me réveille, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis. Pourtant, Lania n'est toujours pas réveillée et … Ah non. Elle est réveillée. Je vois ses petits yeux dorés qui m'observent alors qu'elle rougit un peu. C'est vrai qu'elle ne cesse pas de caresser mon torse depuis déjà deux minutes, j'aurai dû le remarquer._

« Tu peux arrêter ? Ou alors, je te brise la main. » _commencé-je à dire avant de reprendre aussitôt :_ « S'il te plaît … Et merci aussi pour la téléportation. »

« C'est normal … Ric … Je n'allais pas les laisser nous tuer tous les deux, tu sais. »

« Je me doutes bien mais … Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne dois pas te remercier, Lania. Bon, par contre, quelle heure est-il environ ? »

« Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit. Il semblerait que nous ayons dormi pendant plusieurs heures, Ric. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? » _murmure la Gardevoir._

_Ce que nous allons faire ? Ce que nous allons faire ? J'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi. Je tente de réfléchir à la situation … Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : quitter l'Inglaterre. Encore quitter un pays. Rien que ça … Je commence à ne plus supporter de devoir « déménager » de pays de force._

« C'est la meilleure des choses à faire, Ric, je trouve. »

« Arrête de lire dans mes pensées … Lania. Et oui, je pense que c'est ce que nous allons faire. Si on veut quitter l'Inglaterre, nous pourrions prendre l'avion mais ce n'est pas conseillé malheureusement … car ils nous attendent. »

« Alors, nous devrions prendre un bateau même si c'est un voyage beaucoup plus long ? Et où est-ce que nous allons nous rendre ? »

_Où est-ce que nous allons nous rendre ? Retourner en Fronse ? Hors de question … Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire. C'est compliqué … Si compliqué. Mais je sais où nous allons nous rendre ! Bien que je ne le pense pas, Lania crie :_

« Mais tu es complètement fou ? La Calambie ?! Mais comment tu vas faire ? Attends un peu ! Est-ce que l'on peut … Enfin non. Ça ne sert à rien car tu es décidé … »

« Tu vas m'accompagner alors ? Puisqu'au final, je suis obligé de me coltiner ta présence depuis le début non ? » _dis-je en émettant un petit sourire. Je vais essayer d'être plus agréable … C'est ma façon à moi de me faire pardonner ce que j'ai fait.__ En même temps, il faut que je titre un trait sur Helene … Comme je l'ai fait pour toutes ces personnes de mon passé. Lania passe une main sur mon bras avant de me dire :_

« Et bien … Si tu veux faire le fou, nous serons deux alors, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons prendre l'avion pour la Calambie. La manipulation de masse n'est pas un problème non ? »

_La manipulation de masse ? Comment ça ? Elle va encore utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu de l'utilité de la chose. En même temps … Avec quoi devrions-nous aller ? Des affaires personnelles ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Peut-être en allant à mon bureau ? Non, c'est inutile car ils m'attendent là-bas aussi._

« Même si cela n'est pas plaisant … S'il faut obtenir de l'argent, je pourrai en récupérer chez ces personnes dans l'avion. Et là-bas, en Calambie, nous irons alors débuter une nouvelle vie … comme auparavant. Tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle me parle sur un ton très doux alors que j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Néanmoins … Je suis d'accord avec son idée. En même temps, je refuse que l'on vole quelqu'un. Avec l'argent récupéré pour ces dernières enquêtes, je suis sûr d'avoir une coquette somme. J'ai juste à retirer le maximum d'argent à un distributeur.  
><em>

_Nous nous téléportons, la Gardevoir faisant le guet pendant que j'utilise mes trois cartes de crédit. Rapidement, des liasses de billets sortent du guichet. Heureusement pour moi que j'envisage toujours le pire, comme la suppression d'un compte bancaire. Ainsi, malgré le fait que je sois « limité » par semaine sur un compte, avec trois comptes, je peux retirer de quoi nous permettre de tenir pendant un bon nombre de jours voir de semaines._

« C'est bon Lania. On peut y aller maintenant. Direction l'aéroport. » _annoncé-je alors que je lui prend la main. Elle me signale qu'elle peut nous téléporter mais je refuse cela._

_Ça ne sert à rien de s'épuiser inutilement. De toute façon, le temps que nous arrivions à l'aéroport, je pourrai alors réfléchir à quoi faire. Réfléchir, réfléchir, mon cerveau est en ébullition depuis plus d'une journée ! Depuis les évènements ayant mené à la mort d'Helene mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je peux faire autrement !_

« Lania … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Je la vois qui s'arrête alors que plusieurs hommes et femmes discutent entre eux au loin. Dans la nuit, il est difficile d'apercevoir les autres mais elle … En tant que pokémon, elle en est capable. Au moins, un bon avantage. Je la vois surprise puis en train de rougir._

« Ce sont des personnes de la Triafa. Nous avons bien fait … de vouloir quitter le pays … car dès demain, tu seras considéré comme un poképhile … Il parait … que tu m'as fait des choses et qu'ils ont des preuves visuelles … prises par un appareil photo provenant de l'immeuble en face de celui où tu habites. »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi, Lania ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

« Regarde ça. » _me dit-elle avant de faire apparaître une photo dans ses mains. Elle vient … de la voler à ces personnes au loin ? Difficile à croire mais pourtant, c'est le cas. J'observe la photo, rougissant violemment alors que nous sommes dans une position des plus équivoques. Elle à genoux devant moi … Je déchire aussitôt la photographie avant de crier :_

« C'est un montage ! Ca n'arrivera jamais ! »

« J'espère que si … Un jour … Mais voilà, ils sont en train de faire de la propagande dans les journaux … et par tous les moyens de communication. »

« Saleté, saleté, saleté ! On va dans l'aéroport avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Normalement, ils ne devraient pas être encore au courant non ? »

_Elle ne répond pas, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête après ma question. Elle est d'accord avec moi. Nous nous rendons à l'aéroport, la laissant nous téléporter quelques fois pour accélérer tout cela. Nous voilà à l'intérieur … et je remarque les nombreux dispositifs pour empêcher certains pokémons d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Je suis obligé de camoufler la poitrine de Lania en lui donnant ma veste, prétextant que ma pokémon a froid. Un sacré mensonge mais qui marche plus que bien puisque Lania s'accroche à moi en poussant des petits « Gardevoir » de remerciement. Tsss … Je préfère ne rien penser mais elle joue sacrément bien le jeu._

_Un peu trop même. Assis sur un siège alors qu'elle fait de même, nous attendons le départ de l'avion. Aucune affaire … juste de l'argent en quantité suffisante pour débuter une nouvelle vie … encore une fois. Lania se loge près de moi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule alors qu'elle garde ses yeux dorés grands ouverts. Je la sens en sueur à cause de sa main moite dans la mienne mais je lui murmure :_

« N'utilise tes pouvoirs que si cela s'avère … nécessaire, d'accord ? Peut-être qu'il y en a … qui ne sont pas si loin de nous. »

« C'est le cas … La personne tout à droite de la troisième rangée en fait partie … Mais normalement, elle ne nous reconnaîtra pas. Elle n'est pas encore au courant. »

« D'accord … Repose-toi … Je te réveillerai s'il y a des problèmes. » _dis-je en soufflant, espérant sincèrement que ça ne serait pas le cas._

« Merci Ric … Et je suis vraiment désolée … pour ce que j'ai dit. J'espère … me faire soigner un jour … Je l'espère tellement. »

_Je ne lui réponds pas alors que l'avion décolle finalement. Encore une nouvelle fuite. Est-ce que je suis voué au final à n'avoir jamais une vie sédentaire ? Je ne sais pas … Je me suis lancé dans une quête dont je ne verrai … peut-être jamais la fin._


End file.
